<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Dream Doing Ghost Stuff by Frisk6606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490364">Ghost Dream Doing Ghost Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk6606/pseuds/Frisk6606'>Frisk6606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not going to continue this for a while, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just a little out of character, Light Angst, Memory Alteration, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Revenge, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Some Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, discontinued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk6606/pseuds/Frisk6606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is dead.</p><p>*read the tags. It's all there*<br/>- Discontinued (I've put the outline in the last chapter so that you can have a vague idea on what was supposed to happen before I decided to stop)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was discontinued the 20/01/2021<br/>The outline was also released so that you know what happens next.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream tries to escape, but there is nowhere to run</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked down the nether highway without seeing it. The mask that he usually wore with pride seemed unusually heavy and tight. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to take it away.</p><p>As he walked quicker in the hell of flames, he looked quickly down. His green eyes meeting the bright lava under him. As he quickly looked away and grabbed tighter the handler of the bag he was carrying around. </p><p>For a single moment he thought about going back but he quickly discarded the idea.</p><p>How could he go back to the community house? Walk in the Dream SMP lands as if nothing had happened?</p><p>George's words were playing like a broken record in his mind. Repeating over and over again until all he could think off was the fight. He forced himself to still walk in the hellish dimension, slowly distancing himself from the used paths. Honestly, Dream didn't really enjoyed the nether but he was able to understand it's utility.</p><p>As his hand came across a smooth surface, he finally took out a little bottle filled with a twirling crimson liquid. On it there was a small tag, from Tommy for Dream. The man smiled as he opened the glass bottle. He wasn't aware that Tommy could brew potions, he definitely had to go visiting him and stopping him from progressing too much. After all, if the people in New L'Manburg saw Tommy armoring himself too much, what would they think?</p><p>They would think that Tommy was planning for revenge. Dream frowned at the thought as he brought to his lips the potion. He was definitely a good friend, just protecting him from the danger of L'Manburg.</p><p>After all, he had just talked to Tubbo about the possibility of exiling Tommy for a little because of him burning down George's house. He wasn't forcing him to do it after all. It was just a suggestion.</p><p>The potion had a different taste than usual but he blame it all on the unjustified feeling of guilt in his chest.</p><p>He wasn't guilty, it was George that didn't understand that he had dethroned him for keeping him safe. It was Sapnap overreacting because he didn't paid attention to what he had to say. It wasn't Dream's fault, it was theirs.</p><p>The man let the glass shatter on the ground before taking a long breath and mentally preparing himself for the jump. After all, even if he was now fire proof, he still felt uneasy about jumping inside something that could easily kill him.</p><p>As he stepped back a little, he started to run towards the edge before jumping right in the almost red liquid. </p><p> </p><p>His brain gears started turning twice as faster as gravity started to pull him towards the unbearably hot lava. Technically speaking, Tommy hadn't gone blaze rods hunting neither did he had the time to mining gold. Also, he was fairly sure that, in general, the kid had been too busy to actually brew him something.</p><p>Dream's eyes widened a little as he found himself falling towards his death. </p><p>This could've been a trap. Set by who though? Tommy? Why would Tommy do that though? He was his friend. Tommy was his only friend, he would never do that to him. He had just protected him after all.</p><p>Maybe it was George. Yes, the brunette guy was definitely the type to set up something like that. He was weak after all, so he had to play dirty. </p><p>He felt disgusted but what he had just thought. Was he really that far gone? Blaming George for making him drink some coloured water?</p><p>He didn't thought too much about it though as he started quickly searching for an ender pearls in his bag. A lot of the items falling and disappearing in the lava.</p><p>Then it hit him, he still hadn't gone hunting for more of the teal orbs. As his brain quickly scrambled for more options, he came across one of the boats he usually carried around. Quickly placing it midair, he fell over it instead than in the arms of death.</p><p>As he quickly stood up, he analyzed the situation he was in. He touched quickly a little drop of lava that was fizzling over the wood and felt pain. As he actually proved that he wasn't fireproof, it finally clicked in that he was on a wood boat in the middle of a ocean of fire.</p><p>He sat down, and gave in eventually. Feeling the wood quickly disappearing under him, Dream accepted his death. He closed his eyes, knowing that soon the message of his death would have been read in all the server.</p><p> </p><p>But no message arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Defeat Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream wakes up and he's happy to know that even death doesn't have a lot of power over him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream opened his eyes all of sudden, feeling his body burn in agony and pain. Yet, he couldn't make himself move. Glancing around, he noticed how everything he saw was of a bright orange hue. As he struggled against his painfully limb body, he felt his back hitting something behind him. </p><p>Finally starting to get some control over his arms and legs, he quickly turned over just to be met with a blurred red ground.</p><p>Netherrack, and by the look of it; submerged in lava. The thought didn't lasted long in his mind though as another jolt of pain ran through Dream's body. Quickly pressing his feet over the red rocks, he started swimming towards the surface. Or at least, where he supposed the surface was. He couldn't breathe, his chest was aching because of the lack of oxygen and his body was actually burning as well. As he kept swimming, he quickly glanced at his health bar. Well, if it could still be called like that.</p><p>On his wrist, instead of the small heart shaped marks that were his health bar; there was something else. As he momentarily stopped swimming because of... Shock, I suppose; Dream looked at his wrist. A series of nine upside down black hearts had took place of the red hearts that were there before.</p><p>As a wave of pure horror washed over him, Dream started swimming towards the surface with more strength. Though, he was sure that it was just a little glitch happened because of him almost dying. It was a stupid thought though, Dream couldn't die. He was the admin, he was the one making rules that applied to everyone but him. He was the one having power over death and life and the server itself. Dream was a God, he couldn't die by something so petty like... Like what? Why was he in the lava in the first place?</p><p>As he finally started seeing the neverending orange hue slowly fading to something clearer, he could have almost let out a sigh of relieve. But there was no air in his lungs which was also why his body and mind were drowning in pain. </p><p>Dragging himself towards the shore of the hellish dimension, he felt his arms giving up under him. His head smashing against the netherrack with his feet just a few inches away from the burning liquid.</p><p>As his mind started going black with a familiar yet uncomfortable sensation of numbness, Dream weakly rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. Checking for his how many lives he had left. </p><p>While Dream was technically immortal, he had made on himself the three small signs that everyone else on the server had. Right under his right wrist, over his still glitched health bar; he was met by three green broken hearts. The image was burn inside his mind before he passed out, giving in to the growing feeling of emptiness.</p><p>As Dream's eyes fluttered open again, he found himself still over the hard and almost burning hot ground of the nether. He quickly got sit, his hands tracing over his right wrist as the three green marks gave no sign of disappearing. Usually, people with canon lives had three little gems literally inside their wrist. While they were technically impossible to break, it was proven that every time someone would die, one of the gems would break and become a small little broken heart of a color that represented the person. As Dream stared at his wrist though, a creepy smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>So, he was canonically dead right? Too bad that the rules didn't applied to him. He was still alive and well, blood was still running through his veins and he wasn't as pale as Wilbur. Actually,rather than being sickly pale, his skin still looked pretty alive aside certain details that he could easily hide. As he had thought, being an admin had it's perks and he definitely wasn't as dead as the late first president.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream gets some time to think about when he was alive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked down the Nether realm, both searching the main paths the other used and to find some of his items that maybe survived the lava. He didn't got any luck though, not that he usually did anyway.</p><p>Dream kept walking, somewhere deep inside him knowing that it was going to be a long, long trip. He didn't remembered going there though. He couldn't recall walking to that sea of magma. Though, Dream remembered how he had died.</p><p>It was because of Tommy. He had died because of him. Angered ran through him as he recalled the extremely vivid memories on his death. He was right over the hill near the pond, Tommy handling him a glass bottle and looking him drink it before pushing him towards his death. How could he even do that? After having protected him from loneliness in exile. After having given him a trident all for him. After making sure that none of the people that had gutted him wrongly came again to where Tommy was. How could the teen do that? Betraying his trust by making him... No, forcing him to drink a potion he had hoped so much to be fire resistance before pushing him down.</p><p>Tommy knew, he knew that it would've took only one single accident to put an end to his life permanently. It had gone wrong though, he was alive. He felt alive! He was able to feel every bit of the hatred running through him. Hate for Tommy because he was the cause of his death. Dream swore that he was going to make him pay.</p><p>As the man kept walking deeper and deeper inside the hot hell that was the nether, he came across one of the various forests inside the Nether. Heading towards one of the trees and starting to collect wood the old fashioned way. Dream noticed how he wasn't really feeling pain anymore. Waking up had been rough but now he didn't really felt physical pain. Emotional one? He wasn't sure. Dream concluded that he didn't needed to know because he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him in any way now.</p><p>As the man got himself all the useful items he could get with wooden tools; he looked around for anything more useful. </p><p>He didn't found anything else though.</p><p>Quickly storing his new items inside his bag, he started walking once again. He couldn't really let himself rest now that he was dead and didn't felt tired anymore.</p><p>Dream remembered how it was to feel exhausted. Having to keep the server safe from major treats to keep himself and his friends alive was tiring. Wait, friends? Dream looked more deeply to his memories that weren't really a lot but at least weren't corrupted and messed up like Wilbur's. At least, he knew that his memories were true. Because he was Dream, his mind was a safe place in which he was able to set up countless strategies for making everyone happy. No one ever liked his strategies though. Everyone always supported the major dangers and often even helped in the chaos.</p><p>Everyone always seemed to like L'Manburg but what they didn't saw was how much dangerous it was. That place was like an entire city filled with people ready to kill and manipulate you until all you want is to protect their reign of terror. What they didn't understand was that he was the one trying to protect everyone.</p><p>After all, it was L'Manburg and his, oh so intelligent first, so called, president Wilbur to declare war to him first. </p><p>Dream's eyes shimmered for a moment as he took some sort of sick pleasure in remembering how everyone had wronged him.</p><p>And after the war, he had gave them a good leader. A person he was able to trust fully and cared for to great extents. Yet, what did they do to JSchlatt? They got Quackity to stab him to death after forcing him to blow up the country. Now, weren't they just a bunch of sick criminals? </p><p>As Dream started mining some of the blackstone he had managed to find, he was able to think more. Well, weren't thinking what ghosts were supposed to do? Thinking and repenting for their actions and finish the unfinished businesses. And Dream... Well, Dream was going to finish his unfinished business as he had a really clear idea on what it may be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yet another filler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream goes back to the overworld just to discover Tommy had left and gone back to L'Manburg.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked down one of the major paths of the nether. His stone tools hidden in his inventory as he walked calmly towards the black portal. </p><p>As he stepped inside the portal, he wondered how much time had passed since he had died. For him it had been just a few hours yet, it may have been a lot more for the other members of the smp. First of all, time passed way slower in the nether. And second, it wasn't proven that he had actually woke up immediately after dying.</p><p>Dream's thoughts were abruptly cut off as he emerged from the portal and looked around him. </p><p>The first thing that hit him was the cold. It was way too cold than he had imagined. Looking at the snow around the portal he assumed it was winter. The man was fairly sure that the last time he had seen the overworld it was mid summer.</p><p>Dream started heading towards the tent in which Tommy used to live in just to find it rather... Abandoned. Looking around, the entire place gave the impression of having been left alone for a lot of time. </p><p>Dream concluded Tommy had left. And when he had came up with that solution he was rather calm. What triggered his anger was something else. </p><p>As he looked in Tommy's old chests, hoping to find something useful, he was met by the item he had gifted Tommy.</p><p>The trident hadn't clearly been used in a long time. Dust having piled over it. Dream took the item, examining it just to find a letter right under it.</p><p>The blonde man opened the envelope. A vague feeling of excitement running through him. Yet, it was very faint, just the vague shadow of what could be called an emotion.</p><p>As he started reading through it though, the excitement quickly subdued to another feeling. Something he was way more familiar with. Rage.</p><p>The letter started with: "Dear Dream. You haven't visited in a long time."</p><p>Then it went on with:</p><p>"That's why I'm really happy to conclude that you died as you should have lots of time ago. Honestly, you suck so I'm going back home and you can't stop me."</p><p>Then it ended with:</p><p>"Hope you burn in hell big D"</p><p>Signed: "Tommy"</p><p>Well, this what was written on the letter. Though, what Dream actually understood was: "Hey Dream, just wanted to let you know that I'm happy you died and I'm sure you did because you haven't visited in a lot and because I pushed you off a cliff. So I'm happy to tell you that I'm going back to Tubbo and that i hate you a lot and hope you suffer for eternity and possibly die again. </p><p>You suck as a friend. Tubbo is better.</p><p>Signed: Tommy"</p><p>Now, let me clear things up. Dream wasn't stupid, actually being dead hadn't really made him stupid but it had messed him up real good. Twisting reality and memories until what's fake becomes real and what's proven becomes a lie.</p><p>Dream's hands clenched around the letter as he felt a big wave of anger washing over him. Yet, what he didn't expected was for the letter in his hands to get on fire.</p><p>As he looked at the burning paper, mesmerized by the colored flames. He actually realized two things. One, that he was meant to use that letter to track Tommy down or something. And that second... Well, the letter was burning and he had set it on fire with his bare hands.</p><p>As his eyes widened and he started running towards the nearest water source while trying to stop the fire, Dream's brain registered that he was still unable to talk. Not that he cared anyway.</p><p>Pushing his hands in the water, he managed to catch a glimpse of his reflection for the first time. </p><p>His blonde hairs weren't as light as before, actually now they shaded from dirty blonde to a some sort of orange or red hue he couldn't quite understand by looking at the water. </p><p>Another thing that he had noticed was that while his eyes were still as green and bright as ever, the light freckles he used to have before death had turned...well, orange and gave off a small hue just like his hairs. </p><p>While still being pretty freaked up by him being so different from when he was alive, he was at least happy to know that he was still pretty. He looked at the mask that stood abandoned next to him. Dream didn't remembered taking it off. He couldn't remember a lot of things actually but at least he remembered the most important things.</p><p>Another funky thing that hadn't really clicked in before now was the color of his clothes. Before dying he was fairly sure that his signature sweater was bright green and definitely not dark orange. Yet, he couldn't really bring himself to miss his old one. Actually that one fit him better.</p><p>As Dream successfully managed to keep the letter readable, at least; he stood up and dusted off his pants before tucking the letter in the pockets of his black jeans and walking back to the tent. Honestly, even if Tommy had been an ungrateful child that had decided to run back to people that cared for him enough to exile him; he had been useful. </p><p>Dream wasn't really used to battle with a trident, yet; it was nice to have a decent weapon with him again. </p><p>Actually though, as he looked around, he decided that this was actually a rather good place for a base. There was a cave somewhere near as well as a gateway for the nether and a small forest. </p><p>He decided to stop for a bit to prepare before starting with his, still in development, plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fire in...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream burns things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Dream had finished doing what we would call: "mining off-camera". Going various times in the nether and actually setting his base in Tommy's old tent. And Dream, well, he was glad because Tommy had left him such a good base point but also really mad at him for countless other reasons as well as him murdering him. </p><p>Thing is, that he had no actual idea in which direction civilization was. While actually remembering L'Manburg (and wishing to see it burned down) he didn't really remember the coordinates that actually pin-pointed it.</p><p>It wasn't a big problem for now. </p><p>One thing he knew from reading was that revenge was good if served cold. Or something like that. And the blonde really had enough time to let everyone's spirits calm down before attacking. And hey, a lot of time meant that he had enough time to learn how to use...his new ability better.</p><p>Speaking about fire, he hadn't been able to summon the emerald flames since the accident with the letter. He had tried, multiple times channeling enough will force in his hands to create a small brilliant ball. Thing is that it always exploded in his face before he could do something.</p><p>If he had been alive, he used to think; he would've become blind because of those explosions. But he was dead and that's all that it mattered.</p><p>Another thing that Dream learned while staying in "exile" was waiting and hoping.</p><p>Honestly, hope wasn't something a ghost searching for revenge was supposed to do. But he didn't really care.</p><p>Dream had thought that if someone actually tried to go searching for him or went there and managed to convince him, he would've crossed out his murderer plans.</p><p>After all, it would've been funnier to blame those bunch of bastards for his abandonment. He had so many things to get revenge on, his murderer, them not trying to search for him. Sapnap and the colorblind bastard leaving him after everything he had done. Quackity murdering the best president he could think of (that also happened to be his father, but they weren't really close). Techno killing his brother at the festival (who organized it anyway? He wasn't really sure but he thought that it was something Schlatt would do, he liked parties right?). Then there were so many other things they had done. But Dream was merciful, he loved his friends (even though they had made his life hell) and that's why he was going to avenge only the important things.</p><p>Yet, no one came. And Dream smiled at the event because it meant that no one really cared about him. Because it meant that they had really left him to die alone. So, his revenge actually justified in his head. Even if somewhere deep and buried inside him was sad because of being left with no friends, he couldn't really care. Because he didn't need friends, after all, they just used him and disappointed him and, and used him as a tool and other countless horrible things he couldn't quite think about but was sure that had happened.</p><p>Yet, one thing that hadn't changed since when he was alive was that Dream was a people person. He craved human touch as much as he craved everyone's appreciation. Even if now his feelings were on the same level of excitement in Technoblade's voice during skywars; he was still able to feel certain things.</p><p>For example, he could feel anger, rage, excitement, bloodlust (even if he still hadn't the chance to feel it), and apathy. Somewhere deep inside him he also knew that he was able to feel sadness, or something similar... yet, he couldn't really identify those feelings. Or perhaps he didn't want to. Actually, Dream didn't actually know what he wanted, everything seemed blurry when it came to his feelings as well as his past. He was able to remember certain things obviously, yet, somewhere else (probably where the sadness and that one other feeling were locked in) he knew that they were off.</p><p>After enough time to recreate his set of weapons and armor, Dream took his things and started his, not destined to be a too long, trip. Yet, before he could leave, Dream went to the nether portal, his netherite pickaxe in hand, and started mining it. Almost immediately, the violet screen shattering into countless pieces that disappeared as soon as they touched the ground. After all... he really didn't want anyone to go back there and be able to use his advancements to their own comfort. No, actually; Dream wanted to destroy that place. He didn't need an excuse to set on fire that site because he was God. And deities do what they want. (But gods don't die-)</p><p>Dream focused for a moment, feeling a familiar feeling of anger running through him (Dream didn't have anger management issues, he just happened to be always angry) as an emerald green flame appeared over his hand. Focusing on it, he carefully started to make it bigger before throwing it at the center of the base, the emerald sphere exploding and starting to devour everything on its path. It was beautiful. The green flames quickly towards anything near, more destructive than what a normal fire could ever do. The fire destroyed everything in a matter of minutes, leaving behind just burned ashes and a strong smell of smoke. Dream smiled under his mask</p><p>The man felt excited, happy, and... alive, for how much a ghost could feel like that. The man wondered if Sapnap felt like that when he burned down the forest around L'Manberg, back when he still didn't hate him. It felt so good to see the fire destroying everything, adrenaline running in his body because he could get killed by that but he doesn't care. Dream is happy, or at least, excited. It feels as if he was doing what he was meant to do from the start. Burning things. He then turned towards the forest that the fire had somehow spared and started walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. an Open Field in the...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream thinks at how the bunch of traitors and ungrateful people in the server could kill him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow would have piled over his head if he had been alive. Or it would have melted him if he had been Ghostbur. But he was neither of the two so snow quite literally evaporated as soon as it touched his hair. Dream actually found it rather interesting, wondering what would happen if he went inside a bathtub. Would the water fizzle away and leave nothing behind but mere smoke? Would it overcome Dream being hot enough to make water evaporate, or turn the man into stone? Or perhaps would he turn into obsidian? Either possibilities were actually really really interesting. Pondering over the only weakness he had found made him extremely self aware. Which helped in discovering weaknesses he would soon fix. </p><p>Another thing Dream had noticed was that if he just putted his hand inside the water, he wouldn't get any interesting effect other than the liquid fizzling for a moment at the contact. Dream then had tried going inside the water to waist length just to feel extremely cold. His limbs getting numb and uncomfortable as well as fading just a little around his shoes.</p><p>That was the line he thought. Or at least for now that he was still inexperienced and all with ghost businesses. Yet, the blonde couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if someone actually managed to push (he hated that verb. Reminded him of death) him inside a tank of freezing cold water for enough time for him to actually either disappear for good or turn in a statue.</p><p>Still, the possibilities of that were actually pretty low.</p><p>Dream was a smart man, he was able to think about possible scenarios and what would it take to make them become reality. And he knew that, first of all, getting a tank enough to completely submerge him and that would actually resist his attempts to break it was hard. </p><p>The second thing was that the water had to be really cold. Dream had tested it himself, water had no effects on him if it was over a certain temperature which just happened to be a little more than freezing cold. Let's say... Around 0°C, which is the temperature in which water became snow was the turning point. But no one knew that so the possibilities of those bunch of traitors would manage to fill a tank with water and manage to keep the temperature lower for enough time was actually really really low.</p><p>Third point, was that he wasn't that bad in staying underwater for a long time. His alive record being around 1 minute and half which was pretty low but he actually wasn't really trying at that time. But, after being dead and having made various tests (putting his head underwater while plotting for something near the world end hadn't ever been so strange to see) Dream was able to conclude that now he could stay underwater for at least 3 minutes before actually starting to feel a little tired. That meant that he probably had really really good possibilities of drowning the person that was keeping him underwater before disappearing and dying for real.</p><p>Another thing that Dream had been able to notice was that if he wore an helmet and tucked every part of his exposed skin away from direct water contact, it wouldn't really change much from when he was alive. Which meant that he could stand at least half a day under the snow before actually disappearing for a bit.</p><p>With that being said, Dream walking in the middle of a tundra biome, snow fizzling as soon as it touched his hair, wasn't ideal. The blonde man was being reckless, and he actually knew that but still, he was also conscious that he didn't knew a lot about his "ghost magic abilities or something". He had to test out everything he could before actually murdering someone.</p><p>Infact, what if someone threw at him a bucket of water? Would he die on impact (probably not) or get a pretty hole in his chest to match Ghostbur with?</p><p>Dream... Just didn't know. But was eager to actually discover it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Middle of December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur finds a ghost pal after a nice morning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had a rather good sight. Or at least, having trained for a lot of time in dueling had provided him with one. </p><p>As soon as the day cleared and became a sunny (but pretty chilly) afternoon. Dream having walked for around one day or so with some random breaks was starting to feel a little less hopeful than at the start.</p><p>The ghost had thought about the trip to civilization to be fun and short and definitely not last over one day. But he didn't really complained. </p><p>Another thing Dream had was a good hearing and quick reflexes both got by extensive training. That's why he had been quick in running to the small clearing he had found a few minutes before as soon as he heard something near him shifting.</p><p>Wilbur's day, or Ghostbur's like he preferred to be called now, had been fairly good. It had been pleasing, funny and a little boring like all the days since his death had pretty much been. </p><p>He had woken up before everyone else, well not really since he didn't slept, and floated to the kitchen before staring at a small pan for a few moments before the item lifted a little before softly landing over the turned off gas. He had then stared intensely for a few minutes at the gas before it turned on, leaving the ghost happy and breathless. He hadn't still got quite the hang over his ghostly weird power shit like Tommy had called them. Wilbur then proceeded to stare unblinkingly at the fridge before it opened with too much force and smacked him right in his currently physical face. Not causing sound but a nice pain. </p><p>The ghost had then proceeded to stare at every single item and the direction they had to take in order to set up a small pan of hot tea and hot milk, a small bowl near a box of cereals, an already sliced loaf of bread along with jam and butter and a good old cup (the bigger in the house) full of steaming coffee. </p><p>Ghostbur was actually aware that when his brother would actually drink from that cup, the coffee would be freezing cold.</p><p>But Ghostbur firmly believed that the thought mattered more than the actual action. </p><p>A few hours later, around 5am, he heard Technoblade walking down the stairs, already perfectly dressed and his hairs still a little wet from the shower he had taken when he had woke up. </p><p>Ghostbur had told him hi with the usual smile and his brother had replied with a tired sup before dropping over his armchair and started reading a good book.</p><p>A little later, around 6am, his father also walked down the stairs. His ocean blue eyes looking at the floor as per usual. Ghostbur had wondered a few times why Phil always looked tired and never looked at him in the eyes for longer than a few seconds. The question had stood in his mind for a couple of hours before he decided that his father had never looked at him since the start (and he meant the actual start, when he was a kid and not when he had died). While the idea had made him a tiny little upset, he had also decided to make his father love and be proud of him (and look at him in the eyes and look at him like he did with Techno and Tommy) again.</p><p>Phil had greeted them both with a joyful good morning which to Wilbur sounded really really joyful but to Techno it sounded more like the sound someone ready to be crushed with guilt would have.</p><p>Then, a little more later, Tommy had walked down the stairs. Well, rather fell off the stairs while yelling and disrupting the quiet, than walking down. When Tommy made his appearance it was 8 and half am.</p><p>Tommy loudly yelled good morning before Techno and Phill stood up from the respective chairs and sat down at the table. Ghostbur then floated to his chair from which he stared intensely at everyone's drinks until they told him it was the fight temperature. They then ate all happily their breakfast.</p><p>Or at least, Ghostbur thought it was a joyful family breakfast, deep as he was in his ghost delusions. Tommy though had actually found the entire meeting rather sad. Technoblade had been awfully quiet (more than he usually was) and simply sipped his way to big coffee mug with a straight face. Phil still looked like he was really depressed but Tommy couldn't really blame him because he had been the one stabbin' Wilbur after blowing up L'Manburg. Thinking about L'Manburg, he wondered how Tubbo was, he liked him. They were best friends until Dream had decided to be a bitch and mess them up. But now he wasn't with Dream so maybe he could be friend with Tubbo again. In the end, Tommy was awfully quiet during the dinner as well, lost in the thoughts about his past life that were almost surely making him a little less sane that he already was. </p><p>Ghostbur didn't noticed though. As he had said, everything looked brighter than it was to him. In his eyes, Phil was simply still half asleep which excused his expression. In his mind Techno was simply quiet like the usual. Simply glaring at them with that aura of superiority he always held with everyone. And Tommy in his mind was simply... Was simply doing something that was happy. Because Tommy was happy and if he wasn't, he had made sure to give him enough blue for him to be happy forever. As everything should be.</p><p>After they finished breakfast, everyone split up in doing their own businesses. Tommy probably heading to chop down trees or build his house, or as he called it, the big man lair or something. Technoblade instead went harvesting his crops before going to train and then fish their dinner. Phil instead usually went trading things in the village or tend to his grave or do whatever he did during the day. Phil's businesses seemed to change every day, or maybe; Ghostbur simply hadn't noticed how all his actions were either to get away from him or to make up for him stabbing Wilbur to death. But Ghostbur didn't knew because he didn't want to know.</p><p>The ghost instead had stood inside for the whole morning. Having invited Friend inside the house and having happily petted her for hours. They had also quickly kissed a few times but hey, that wasn't something everyone needed to know. Ghostbur lived Friend and Friend loved Ghostbur. An happy loving duo.</p><p>In the afternoon, after a lunch as happy as breakfast, Ghostbur had wandered off to the wood near the house.</p><p>With Friend's leash in his hands, he had happily went searching for flowers in the woods. And everything had been nice until he heard a shifting near him.</p><p>"Hello? Is someone there?" Ghostbur turned to where the sound where just to find Friend looking to where the clearing was. "Friend? Do you wanna go to the clearing? I'm sure there is a lot of blue there!" Ghostbur had said with his always calm voice. But he was happy, the time was joyful but his voice quiet.</p><p>The blue ship had looked at him before nodding cutely. At that, the ghost in the yellow sweater started floating happily to the clearing. Eager to see all the flowers that lived in it despite the season.</p><p>Yet, when he actually arrived, something far different from flowers was also there. A figure wearing a dark orange sweater with dirty blonde hairs that ended with an orange hue. The man gave off a small light actually, an orange one, like lava would do. </p><p>The man hands were mainly covered with a black pair of fingerless gloves and were perfectly still as a blue butterfly slowly approached him.</p><p>He wasn't really able to see the man's face but he knew that his eyes were looking at the ant. </p><p>Ghostbur had always liked breaking silences. Because silences often meant bad things and he didn't liked that.</p><p>"Hello? Are you lost? Can i help you?" Wilbur's voice echoed in the small clearing as the butterfly quickly fled away, scared by the voice.</p><p>The man slowly lowered his hand as he still looked at it before he turned to the ghost. A pair of brilliant emerald eyes looking surprised at him before the blonde opened his mouth and with a clearly unused voice asked: "Who are you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. How a Family Should Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream decides to act as the amnesiac and harmless ghost and start living with the sbi family. </p><p>The plan slowly start to be set in motion as he start gathering more and more informations about them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was a smart man as I probably already said. He was able to create good strategies in a blink if he wanted to and often came on top from high risk events.</p><p>That's why he had started his conversation with the other ghost with: "Who are you?" Instead of everything else. He knew that ghosts aren't supposed to remember lot, it had happened to him as well after all. Yet, he did remembered much lot in confront of Ghostbur.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Ghostbur and this is Friend! Are you lost?" Wilbur replied, looking happily at the man. Maybe, that ghost was lost, if he was; then Ghostbur was definitely going to help him.</p><p>"I... I don't think so... But i don't have a place to go to either..." The ghost said weakly as he looked down. He looked awfully familiar to Ghostbur, yet; he couldn't really figure it out who he may be.</p><p>"Well... Then you can come with me! You can stay for a while! I'm sure Phil won't mind" said Wilbur happily. His quiet voice sounding full of excitement to the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure... Why not?" Dream said as he stood up, floating just a little above earth. He had trained himself to do so. After all, if Dream had to give off the impression of being an amnesiac ghost, he had to float around and shit.</p><p>Dream didn't mind anyway. The blonde ghost followed Wilbur and his sheep back to the house.</p><p>Dream had to say that probably everyone in that house was suspecting of him. Yet, Dream was good in deceiving. He had watched others faking to be his friends before leaving him enough times to learn. </p><p>He had choose a simple mask, something he could use without danger and too much worry. A calm personality, filled with a little joy but mainly... Nothing. He had choose to copy Wilbur just a little. To be a happy ghost that refused to relish too much on the past.</p><p>Speaking of past, Ph1lzA had also asked him to fill out a biography of some sort, saying that they would help him remember.</p><p>Dream did fill out the book, but without his complete memories. He didn't want to leak out too much after all. He had wrote just really important things that even as a ghost without memory he should know.</p><p>Yet, he had made changes.</p><p>Dream had wrote about being a good person. He said that he remembered fighting in a war because someone had wanted to ruin his perfect family. He didn't specified who though.</p><p>Dream had then wrote about making sure that his father would have been president because he wanted him to be proud of him, even in the slightest. (It had probably been the most honest thing he had wrote in that book).</p><p>Dream had wrote about helping Tommy in his exile and that he had been his good friend and that he protected him from going back to the people that would've hurt him more.</p><p>Then, Dream had hesitated a little. Unsure if writing about his death or less. Though, the man at the end decided to talk about it. Making sure to write about how he now feared Tommy and was so so unsure about why he had pushed him. (That part always also sort of true. He was a little unsure about why he would've pushed him to his death but yet, he also knew that Tommy had never been his friend. He had used him like everyone else).</p><p>I'm general, Dream book had been filled out with half lies and a whole lot of things he did not actually feel.</p><p>Another thing Dream had learned in the various he had spent with the... Family (Could he even call it that?) was that they were close but not as much as everyone thought.</p><p>He had spent some time watching Phil, how his green eyes never stood on Ghostbur for more than a few seconds and how much the ghost was saddened by his father behavior. Phil always tended to walk a little curved, his grey wings always closed and resting on his back. Yet, that wasn't really the motive that made Phil walk as if something was slowly crushing him. Because that thing was guilt. Honestly, Dream was pretty sure that the rest of the family had noticed it too (or at least hoped so). The winged man had never ever looked like he had got over his son death. But... Why did he looked guilty? Was it because Wilbur died by his hand? But Wilbur didn't. He remembered that Wilbur died by... By something else, definitely not being stabbed to death though. Eventually, he had figured out that Phil had killed his own son for being a mad man and making L'Manburg explode.</p><p>Yet, the events everyone tried to talk him about. The one concerning his alive life often just blurred together and disappeared.</p><p>Dream never really managed to gather more informations. His memories were solely based on deductions and the memories he had.</p><p>Yet, he couldn't really make a full profile of Philza if he didn't talked with his sons.</p><p>Dream often smiled at the thought. Slowly gathering informations about the four before creating a plan to take them down. I mean, it's not like he had something against Phil in specific but Tommy had wronged him way too much and Wilbur had been the one causing all the chaos at the start. And Techno... Well, he was something else. Dream remembered respecting him, he knew that they were on neutral terms and that he cared about Phil more than everything. Yet, he had brought chaos in the Dream smp, in his land, so he couldn't really get over it. </p><p>Either way, the next one he decided to analyze was Tommy. Tommy definitely hated him and did no effort to hide it even though Ghostbur often smacked him for his behavior. Yet, Tommy was an open book. He could see how much he clinged to Tubbo, how much he feared being left completely alone. </p><p>Dream noticed how Tommy was suffering because of the whole exile thing and he had noticed how seeing him dead had thrown him in a confusional state. </p><p>Yet, he had literally jumped in fear (pretended to do so technically) everytime he said something regarding L'Manburg and the Greater Dream smp. </p><p>At the end, Tommy was forced to don't contact Tubbo about him which only made everything better.</p><p>He had also noticed how just a little push would make the boy go insane like the good old Wilbur. And it amused him to no end.</p><p>He tried to slowly get friendly with him. Knowing that he had stated in his memories that he was afraid if him, he had to act slowly. Calmly getting Tommy's trust and assuring him that he wasn't the old Dream (he was much worse actually).</p><p>He followed Tommy in his crazy ideas and helped him with building the great man lair or something.</p><p>He knew that his efforts weren't vain because Tommy was talking to him, slowly getting caught up in his web of lies and charming phrases all over again. Yet, he had to be careful because Technoblade wasn't stupid.</p><p>As he started getting to know Tommy and Phil more intimately (due to him examining them and also living with them and also acting as another Phil's son), Dream started to see between the mask they called family. Because they simply weren't, they hadn't ever been probably.</p><p>Dream had also examined Wilbur. He was now used to be the third wheel in his romantic dates with Friend so much he could almost aim to become the third wheeling champion. Well, he did expected it honestly. After all, Wilbur had married and did stuff with a salmon. He had done so much of that stuff with the said Salmon that Fundy had randomly popped up. Actually, Dream wasn't sure on how the whole sbi family tree worked but he knew that all of the four men had... Interesting tastes. Phil dating a smart fridge, Tommy dating the grinder or something (he really didn't paid a lot of attention) and Techno... Well, Techno stressing over farming and being hot and single.</p><p>Wilbur on the other hand was... Predictable at last. Well, him dating Friend hadn't been predicted yet the rest was easy to predict.</p><p>Dream had noticed that Ghostbur didn't wanted confrontation. He fled the scene every single time, he relished on the good memories he had and refused to let negativity in. Ghostbur was... Delusional? Could he really call it like that? </p><p>He had asked him once about what he thought of his family and he said... Wilbur had said that Phil was happy and Tommy was happy and everyone was. Ghostbur pretty much was... That. He liked happiness and gave literal drugs to everyone who was sad. Because what is that blue that sucks out the sadness out of your body if not a drug?</p><p>Seemed like Ghostbur was a drug addict (that also gave drugs away) both in life and death.</p><p>And honestly, it annoyed Dream a little. He couldn't really learn from mistakes couldn't he? Wasn't Wilbur actually tired of war? He had asked him what he thought about it. And Wilbur said that he liked peace.</p><p>But then, if Wilbur loved peace... Why was he giving out literal drugs? Why was he repeating the same mistakes that had lead to all the violence tht had happened?</p><p>Dream had changed his mind. He wasn't annoyed by Wilbur behavior. He was mad about it.</p><p>And then... Then there was Technoblade. He... Was different from the others.</p><p>He was a smart man. Dream knew that Techno knew about him acting. Dream knew that Technoblade could read him in a way he couldn't really describe. And Dream was able to understand Technoblade like only few could do.</p><p>And because of that, Dream knew that Techno wouldn't spy on him. That didn't stopped him though. He knew that even if he could trick his family, trick Phil into believing him. Techno wouldn't interfere as long a he wouldn't hurt anyone. </p><p>Because Techno owed him. Dream wasn't sure about why Techno owed him a favor but he knew that he owed him one.</p><p>Dream knew that their friendship was one of the good things in his life. He knew that Techno didn't betrayed him... Yet. Everyone was bent to eventually, just a question of time. Soon he would get betrayed again... And again... And over and over again like Sapnap did, like George did... Everyone would leave.</p><p>Dream took a deep sigh as he let his feet sink in the small pond near Techno's house. He felt the water fizzle as it drastically got hot in temperature. </p><p>Dream didn't owed Technoblade an explanation. But his mind wouldn't shut up about it. Even if it was stupid, even if it had no sense... He owe Techno something, a talk at least.</p><p>The blonde man took his mask off, as he stared at it for a moment. While being there with the sbi family he had been Dream. Maybe though he needed a new name. He would think about that after this.</p><p>Dream heard quiet steps approaching him from behind. The ghost looked at him, his green eyes stopping in the other ones.</p><p>Technoblade was... A pretty man, or hybrid. He had pink hairs that almost looked like shining into the darkness. His hairs were long, tied in a tidy braid that rested over his shoulder.</p><p>Along with it Techno wore a white shirt along with a pair of brown royal looking pants. He also had a red bolo tie that shimmered along with his crimson eyes and a blue cape that hanged from his shoulders elegantly. The hybrid wore a pair of brown boots and other royal clothes he had no description for.</p><p>Technoblade's crimson eyes stared in Dream's emerald ones. Before he wagged his tail slightly. The soft fur that was at the end of it moving like a cat toy as his long elvish ears twitched a little because of the cold.</p><p>"Did you wanted to talk to me?" Technoblade monotone voice said as he crossed his arms. Giving off an aura fitting  only to royalties.</p><p>"Yeah, I was waiting for you Technoblade"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Dream talks before dinner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade looked for a long moment at Dream until he sat down, crossing his legs over the snow. </p><p>Dream almost authomatically snapping his fingers as a small flame melted the snow near Techno so that he wouldn't get cold.</p><p>"It's a chilly night don't you think?" Dream said as he looked at the moon.</p><p>"Not really, temperature affect nether creatures differently don't you think Dream?" Techno said as his tail moved slightly before the hybrid glanced at Dream. His crimson eyes piercing through the ghost.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so" Dream said with a sigh. </p><p>"Well? Did you asked to meet me to talk about the weather Dream? Really?" Technoblade tone shifted to one of light mockery, poking fun at the boy in a friendly way.</p><p>"... I owe you an explanation" Dream said just for Techno to confirm it. His hands interviewing with each other as he slumped a little to the front.</p><p>"... I will kill Tommy, Techno" Dream said after a moment just to feel Techno getting tensed near him.</p><p>"What makes you think that I'll let you do that Dream?"</p><p>"He's my brother, the last one I have. Do you really think that I would allow you to kill him?" </p><p>Technoblade's eyes closed as he sighed, rubbing his temples. Dream chuckled, he knew that this would happen. He already knew everything that would happen during that conversation, because he was God. Gods are all mighty and all knowing, and Dream was both.</p><p>"Oh, I don't think that you will let me do that. Still, you owe me Technoblade" Dream said calmly, the air around them dropping of a few degrees as their tone did so.</p><p>"I owe you Dream? Do you still think that I owe you something?" Technoblade's voice shifted to a tone of mockery mixed with something he couldn't quite tell. The man opened his eyes as he stared at Dream emerald and cold eyes. </p><p>"I let you in my house Dream, I gave you a place to stay, I trained you with your ghostly abilities more than you could ever do on your own... And you still think I owe you?" Techno's voice almost sounded like the one of a man close to crying, to breaking down. Yet Techno wasn't in that state.</p><p>"Actually Dream, you owe me. Not the contrary" Techno said coldly just to hear Dream low chuckle.</p><p>"Well then Technoblade... Tommy though owes me. He took away my life so I'll do the same to him."</p><p>"And honestly, if you want your house, Friend and Wilbur to be safe I would suggest you to don't try to intervene" Dream said.</p><p>"Do you think that a life can be traded with a house, a sheep and a ghost, Dream?"</p><p>"Only if you care about Philza"</p><p>"Listen Technoblade, I'm doing you a favor can't you see?"</p><p>"I'll take care of Tommy and leave you and Phil with all your stuff alive and well" Dream voice grew to a tone Techno didn't liked in the slightest. Because... Because it sounded like Wilbur's tone when he talked about blowing up L'Manburg.</p><p>"A... Favor?" Techno started to laugh as he said those words. Murdering Tommy was a favor now? Did Dream know how much Phil would be sad if Tommy died? He couldn't allow Phil to slip more inside negativity.</p><p>"Well Techno..."</p><p>"Don't call me that! You have no rights to call me Techno anymore Dream! You will not kill Tommy on my watch. Ever" Technoblade's voice echoed in the cold air.</p><p>He had stood up, pointing his sword to Dream's neck. The ghost smiled as he leaned more towards the blade until he could feel it cutting though his non-existent neck.</p><p>"Gosh, you have always been so beautiful under the moonlight Technoblade..." Dream said as he half closed his eyes, leaning more towards the blade.</p><p>"Too bad you aren't Dream" Techno said coldly.</p><p>"Hey Technoblade... Have you ever been a king?" Dream asked as their conversation disappeared by his mind. It was funny actually, he tended to forget a lot of things but it didn't mattered right?</p><p>"What are you trying to imply Dream?" Techno said coldly. </p><p>"Nothing, just legitimate curiosity" Dream said as he smiled.</p><p>"..." Technoblade sighed deeply. "You are mad Dream, you look like Wilbur" Technoblade said dreadfully as he put away his netherite sword.</p><p>The hybrid started to walk back to the house before Dream said something.</p><p>"I would drink a lot of water and don't eat too much this evening Techno... It would be sad if you ended up like Tommy" Dream yelled at Techno as he stood up and looked Techno walking back.</p><p>After all, he had been the one cooking their dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fireworks Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Dream is a royal bitch and proceeds to tear down those that had helped him and go crazy or something. Character death!!! Pain. Angst!!!!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Blood, death; violence. Literally dead by fireworks. Some gore, injuries. Pain, explosives. Character death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno looked at the dinner displayed on the table in front of him. Everything looked so delicious and nice his mind couldn't quite wrap around the fact that Dream had put something inside it that was going to harm Tommy. Yet, he had advised everyone living inside the house to avoid eating that dinner as much as possible. That's mainly why the meal was consumed in the deepest of silence. </p><p>Technoblade sipped the water that had been ice once. Getting slowly melted inside a pot before being poured in their glass. It was normal that it had a strange taste. After all it was reheated, melted and perfectly sanitized.</p><p>Perhaps Technoblade's soul was trying it's best to convince him that Dream wasn't that far gone. He was conscious that alive Dream had sent Tommy to hell and back. Yet, ghost Dream wasn't his alive counterpart right? He was just... Crazy, like Wilbur was but harmless.</p><p>The hybrid simply couldn't think at anything else as he sipped his water peacefully, eating the less as possible but still not trying to seem suspicious.</p><p>It should have been an easy task. But this wasn't a random person on the smp. That was Dream. The Dream which he had knew since forever.</p><p>Then, it started happening. </p><p>The hybrid had specifically told Tommy to eat his food and drink his water as normally as possible. He had informed him of the fact that his life was on a thin thread. And then he had said that he was going to protect him.</p><p>And the light he had seen in Tommy's eyes had sent chills down his back. </p><p>"I don't want to die Techno" were the unspoken words that the kid mentally told him.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was Tommy's fork falling from his hand and dropping over the floor. The metallic sound echoing in the deafening silence.</p><p>He then saw Tommy bring his hand to his forehead and he saw him trembling as he went deadly pale in fear. Looking at him. </p><p>Technoblade then saw Phil immediately standing. His grey wings moving way slower than they should be as Tommy slowly started to fall from his chair with his azure eyes still fixed over him. He then saw Phil managing to stop Tommy from crashing over the floor. Just for him to immediately checking his pulse and trying to wake him up. </p><p>Technoblade saw Phil movements getting slower as the blonde man brought a hand to his heart. And Techno saw that it was trembling. </p><p>And he was still sit there. Frozen in place as Dream's emerald eyes were locked over him. Yet, as Technoblade managed to stand up; it was too late. He looked at Dream. At the man's wicked smile before his eyes slowly trailed off to the cup of water innocently placed over the table.</p><p>He had fucked up so bad that, if he was going to survive; he would be mocked to no end. </p><p>Yet, Technoblade was strong. He wouldn't pass out over some... Some poisonous water or something. And Dream knew this as he slowly walked behind the hybrid which was kneeled over the floor. Completely unable to move from his spot over the floor. The blonde man swinged his axe high, pointing to the sky before he downed it over the other.</p><p>The first thing Technoblade felt again was the heat in sharp contrast with the cold floor. Thing was that the floor of his floor wasn't cold. The second thing he knew was the pain. A dull sensation behind his neck; his hands completely frozen as he stood facedown in the snow.</p><p>Technoblade slowly stood up, noting that he was able to breath properly but that his mind was still half dazed. He looked around as he took note of his surroundings and he damned himself for being in such situation.</p><p>He was in the middle of a long but thin hallway. Green flames creating the space and nothing behind and in front of him.</p><p>He slowly walked to one of the flaming walls, his blue cape touching the snowy ground. He raised a hand towards the flames, feeling the intense heat from one inch of distance. He frowned as his mind started processing the information.</p><p>Even if he was a nether hybrid, a pigmen which was supposed to manage to survive to really high temperatures. He was still partly human. Which meant that even if the heat he could support was high it probably wasn't enough to let him get out alive from those flames. He then didn't even knew how "thick" that "wall" was. It could be a thin layer of flames or meters and meters of neverending fire.</p><p>He then heard his voice.</p><p>"Well, look who is awake" Dream said. And Techno swore his pose reminded him of Wilbur (honestly, he wasn't aware that his mind would've been able to make the two so similar to his eyes). </p><p>The blonde ghost smiled as he tilted his head slightly. His ghostly body emerging from one of the flaming walls. </p><p>"... What the fuck Dream?! You said you wouldn't have harmed Phil!" Technoblade said as his hand authomatically travelled to a sword that wasn't there. </p><p>"Hush my dear. He's not dead... Yet" Dream said as he spread his arms. </p><p>"I've come to give you a choice to atone your sins, Techno dear." Dream said as he handled him his crossbow and a single rocket. </p><p>"What the fuck do you mean?!" Technoblade said as he grabbed the weapon. Loading it quickly before pointing it to the man face. </p><p>"What I mean? See it for yourself Techno" Dream said as he snapped his fingers. The green walls disappearing at their sides showing the other two.</p><p>The sight made Techno froze even so slightly. Two mirroring yellow concrete prisons were standing in front of him. A single oak fence blocking anyone's attempt to get out or in. And inside them stood Phil and Tommy.</p><p>Dream didn't needed to explain himself. He had always considered himself clever... Smart enough to understand what he was being ordered to do.</p><p>Everything was so familiar. The prisons, the rocket, the crossbow... It was the festival.</p><p>"Go ahead Technoblade! Only two will walk out alive this night" Dream said as he sat down on the air, floating midair. His figure alone giving out enough light for everyone to see him clearly. </p><p>Technoblade damned himself for teaching his late rival how to control his powers. Because if he hadn't done that, he wouldn't be trapped inside a circle of green flames ready to burn him alive at the slight sign of resistance. Or worse, harm Phil.</p><p>"Do you really expect me to shot one of them Dream?! Are you that far gone?" Techno said, his words having a faint sense of deja vu.</p><p>"Yes Techno, after all; you've already done this. Don't you remember how you killed in front of everyone?" Dream said as he tilted his head, his eyes open wide as he stared at the other.</p><p>"Don't you remember Technoblade how you killed my brother in front of an entire nation?!" Dream yelled as he opened his arms. His eyes staring at him unlinking.</p><p>"This is a different situation Dream, I was peer pressured!" Techno said and Dream smiled. </p><p>"Peer pressured? Really?! Well then, I can put pressure over you if you want then!" He said as he took a rope that Techno hadn't noticed early.</p><p>The ghost raised it up. Tall enough so that all of them could see it. </p><p>"See Techno? A lot of explosive may be linked to this rope... Do you really want to take the risk?" Asked the ghost as one of his fingers lit up as it got dangerously close to the thread.</p><p>Technoblade eyes looked at the rope, tracking it's path until it reached his house. Wait... Where was Ghostbur-</p><p>"...Dream, where the fuck is Wilbur?!" Yelled Techno as his voice got gradually higher. The hybrid looked around until he saw part of Friend's wool sticking out from one of the windows of the house. Could ghosts die?</p><p>"Do I have to answer your question, honey?" Asked in a sickeningly sweet voice Dream as he followed the man's eyes.</p><p>The hybrid's silence was enough. </p><p>"Techno, I don't have all night. We should continue don't you think?" He demanded as the flames circled more the two prisons as he was forced to take a step further.</p><p>"I'll wait the whole night if it will be enough to tire you out" said Techno as he pointed the crossbow towards Dream's floating figure.</p><p>"I think you're pointing I'm the wrong way" Dream said calmly as he kept floating calmly.</p><p>"Big D!! You can't be serious right?!! You aren't really going to force Techno to do that right?!" Tommy said, his voice giving out all the emotions he was feeling.</p><p>The hybrid was looking down. His eyes fixed over the ground as he slowly raised his crossbow towards Tommy. He could make himself a career out of killing war scarred kids.</p><p>"Don't you dare Techno! I can't lose another son!!" Phil yelled as his most beloved son pointed a weapon towards his other one. </p><p>"I can't be left with only you alive! You can't, Techno!!" Phil said, desperation coating his words as he wished for Techno to lower his crossbow.</p><p>"Yeah Techno!! You wouldn't kill me right?!" Tommy said almost hysterically as his eyes were fixed over the loaded crossbow pointing at his heart.</p><p>"..." Technoblade stood silent as he slowly raised his eyes to meet Tommy's. The kid just wanting to see a spark of resolution in the brother's eyes.</p><p>Yet there was nothing in them. Only a crimson stare, looking back at him. Scary and final.</p><p>"Techno please!! I'm on my last life I can't die!!" Tommy yelled as he raised his hands, slowly backing until his back touched the end of the yellow prison. </p><p>"You will kill him Techno!! He may not even become a ghost! He will disappear!!" Phil said as his hands gripped the fence. His wings trying to spread as if for empathizing his emotions. Yet, his wings were tied behind his back. The blonde man's mind filled with fear, desperation, and pure rage.</p><p>"Do you think I don't know that Phil?!!" Techno yelled as he turned to the other. The crossbow swinging until it stopped, pointing at the winged man. Yet, Techno lowered the weapon slowly as he realized he was pointing it at Philza.</p><p>"I know that goddammit but I can't Phil! I simply can't kill you Phil!! You're everything to me Phil, I could never kill you!!" Techno yelled, his voice somehow both decreasing of various grades yet raising as well. </p><p>His head wasn't helping either. Echoes of countless voices getting louder and louder in his years. Slowly deafening the sounds outside.</p><p>"Technoblade don't!!" Phil yelled as his own son. The one he undoubtedly loved more than the other two. The son that he had gave the world to, turned his back to him as he raised the crossbow. Slowly pointing it at Tommy's chest which was talking.</p><p>But he couldn't hear it. Technoblade could see his mouth move yet, he could not hear the sounds coming from it.</p><p>He was submerge in a deafening silence. A constant ringing in his ears as countless voices talked from the back of his head into his mind.</p><p>Technoblade closed his eyes and let out a long breath as his finger slowly started to press over the trigger.</p><p>As Technoblade pulled the trigger; the world un-muted itself.</p><p>Phil's oak fence wasn't as good as Tommy's. It was older and ready to be destroyed. The man had noticed it, quickly breaking it and weakening it more, he slowly worked his way out. He didn't knew if it was intentional or not, yet; Dream had made no sign of stopping him.</p><p>As Techno turned to him, pointing his crossbow to his chest; Phil had talked to him. Trying to slow down time, even slightly so that he would've been able to break free and save his sons.</p><p>The oak fence gave up just a few seconds before Techno pulled the trigger. The blonde man began running, the rope keeping his wings tied wasn't as well made as he had thought it was before. Actually, he was pretty sure Dream had leaned over a psychological factor with that rope... Or maybe this was something he had planned. Yet, Phil pushed the thought away from his head.</p><p>The space that divided him by Techno, which was standing a few feet in front of Tommy; was more than he had thought. Or maybe it only seemed like that. Everything seemed to slow down as he run towards them; the rope untangling itself until it hit the ground. And he was free.</p><p>Phil's silver wings spread wide, opening them slowing him down for a moment before he shot himself full speed towards the small space towards Techno and Tommy. </p><p>The blonde man thought that if he pushed down Techno there would still be a really good chance of him killing Tommy in the process. Which was an idea so horrible he couldn't even think at it.</p><p>The world slowed down as his wings raised his speed to a nearly visible one. He had never flight that fast, it was a first time experience... And probably the last.</p><p>Phil stretched out his hand, trying to reach his sons that still looked so distant from him. Helpless, he wears helpless; they were helpless. He could do nothing to protect them. He couldn't lose another son in front of his eyes. Not again. </p><p>Not like this. His family couldn't go on killing its own members. If now Techno killed Tommy what would happen then? It would only be him and Techno. It wasn't right. He needed to reach them in time or he would've regretted it more of anything else.</p><p>The last thing Tommy thought he would hear was the quiet goodbye his brother Techno told him as he pressed the trigger. He closed his eyes, looking for the last time at the night sky, the emerald flames that surrounded them adding a mystical aura to it all.</p><p>He knew that it was done. People don't survive to this, Tubbo didn't anyway, he wouldn't either.</p><p>He stood there, waiting for the impact. Ready to feel the fire rocket burning it's ways into his body. Knocking the air out of him, leaving there with a literal hole in his chest. Like when Techno killed Tubbo. It was going to be the same thing right?</p><p>Yet, it didn't went like in the festival.</p><p>"Tommy!!" He heard Phil yelling his name, then; a strong pair of arms hugging him. Then he heard the explosion. The sound of the rocket hitting something, or someone. And he went deaf. </p><p>Honestly, he had never thought that a fire rocket could do all that chaos. Maybe Techno was used to it, but Tommy wasn't and the sound of the explosion made his ears ring.</p><p>Then, Tommy opened his azure eyes. He didn't knew how much time had passed. Maybe seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. He didn't knew because time had stopped for him.</p><p>Phil's arms holding him as closer as they could through the fence. The warmth coming from them, the scent of wilderness, honey and familiarity filling his mind. His hands over Philza's back, stretching towards the man wings. They had always been so soft, fluffy and... Wet?</p><p>Then his brain started working again, and time started flowing once again. And damn if Tommy wish it hadn't.</p><p>The first thing Tommy knew was that Phil's arms weren't as warm and familiar as he thought they were. No actually, they were getting colder and that scared him. </p><p>He then registered the unusual feeling of wetness. He looked at his hands and they were red. Coated in warm and sticky blood.</p><p>Then, time stopped again. It was as if a whiny kid was playing with the strings of time. Stopping and resuming it at their will.</p><p>Tommy stared at his hands as Phil seemed to held onto him for dear life. And, Tommy was glad that he wasn't able to see his father in the face because only that would've been burned inside his mind forever.</p><p>Tommy's eyes raised from his hands to where Technoblade was before he shot. And he was still there.</p><p>Staring frozen at what his actions had done. The crossbow slowly sliding out of his hand as it hit the snow beneath it. </p><p>"T-Techno?" Tommy whispered. And his voice broke, time resuming again. And then, the second later; Technoblade was by his side. Holding Phil's barely conscious body over the snow. Trying so badly to block the blood loss.</p><p>Tommy stared at his brother, trapped and useless. He could do nothing to help them. To help his own brother saving his own father. Had he always been so useless? Causing chaos to those around him?</p><p>Technoblade was panicking. He was scared because Phil, his Phil, his best friend, his dad. Literally the most important person in the world was dying in front of him. And it had been his fault.</p><p>He had killed Phil. He wasn't going to get better. People don't recover from getting a fire rocket shot directly in their back and exploding. He himself wouldn't survive without a totem of undying. But he didn't had that. He didn't had even his sword with him. Techno ripped off part of his shirt as he helplessly tried to block the blood loss.</p><p>There is so much of that, God. His hands are coated. It shouldn't be like that. Blood for the blood god. But not Phil's blood, it shouldn't be like this. Please don't die. I can't be alone again. I can't. I need you. Don't die, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Phil- please...</p><p>"You see Technoblade? You are a blade. You can defend but never protect and save those around you" Dream said as he appeared next to Technoblade.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Dream!! You said Phil wouldn't be harmed yet he's fucking dying Dream!!" Technoblade said. And his voice sounded wrong to him. It sounded like the one of someone close to crying. Close to breaking down. And maybe he was.</p><p>Phil's eyes opened slightly, the blue reflecting in the crimson eyes of his son. "I-Is Tommy good?" He asked as he forced out his breath. Phil could hear his back throbbing in pain. As if someone had set it on fire, and maybe it was rather close.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... You gotta stay alive Phil" Techno said as he grabbed the man's hand. Staring deeply into the other eyes. </p><p>Phil laughed, just a little at how stupid his son request was. "Techno, take care of Tommy" he said calmly. Feeling the pain washing over him yet, keeping his mind lucid. </p><p>"Don't talk like that..." He muttered as he pushed down his tears. And he knew it was wrong, because Techno never cried. He was strong. He was a king, the blade...</p><p>"And... When you die... I want photos of Wilbur's and Friend's son..." Phil said as he choked out a laugh. And he knew that was really all. That was it.</p><p>"Techno? I love you and Tommy and Wilbur" Phil said with a broken smile as he closed his eyes. And Techno knew immediately what was happening yet... Yet...</p><p>Techno was only vaguely aware of his surroundings. Phil was dead and that was all that it mattered. The voices were unbearable, they were sad too. Sad because Phil had died. Because the whole world had died.</p><p>Tommy was leaning over the fence. His eyes were blocked over Phil's dead body... His father's dead body for God sake. The fucking snow near his body; where the rocket that was supposed to kill him; was red. </p><p>And he was blocked there. He was blocked in a yellow prison concrete, useless and broken. Shattered. </p><p>Dream's footsteps didn't made sound anymore. But Tommy wouldn't have heard him even if he had rubber chickens sticked to his shoes. </p><p>Tommy didn't looked up. Neither did he when he felt a pair of ghostly fingers almost caressing his forehead. Tommy looked up only when he felt the temperature around the fingers heating up. Yet, he didn't care.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Technoblade hand grabbed his wrist. Dream's emerald eyes landed over the dull and empty Techno's ones. Thinking about it, he wasn't even holding his wrist with a lot of force. </p><p>"Finishing the work" Dream said softly. And Technoblade could have heaved right there and now. He was disgusted by Dream's words.</p><p>"Do you think... Do you still fucking think I'll allow you to kill the last fucking alive member of my fucking family?!!" Technoblade yelled as his grasp hardened.</p><p>"Do you think you are in the conditions to stop me Technoblade?" Dream asked, his words so cold, so so full of hidden coldness and rage.</p><p>"I'm always in the conditions to make your death permanent Dream" Said Technoblade to the blonde ghost as he kept on grabbing onto Dream's wrist until he lowered his hand.</p><p>"Leave Dream. Fucking leave. I never want to watch you again in my fucking life" Technoblade said as he looked down. Dream felt a little pang of sadness and guilt somewhere in his heart. Yet, he brushed it off easily because he wasn't alive Dream. He cod do all he wanted as he had no ties with anyone anymore.</p><p>"Or what Technoblade? What will you do?" He asked, mockery in his voice. And he knew that he was being an asshole but he couldn't stop.</p><p>"I don't know Dream. I don't fucking know just go the fuck away. Philza is fucking dead Dream. He's laying there fucking dead and i killed him Dream! What the fuck do you want from me now? Do you want to kill Tommy as well?! Isn't it enough?" Techno's voice highered again and Dream wasn't sure if he liked it.</p><p>"No it isn't Techno. It's never enough. Tommy is alive and I'm dead, isn't making him die the perfect revenge?" Dream asked as he grabbed the hybrid shirt. He was smiling.</p><p>"Dream! Tommy is fucking crying on the fucking floor. Killing him now would only making him happy. It would make no sense" Techno said coldly, tiredly, sadly... He didn't knew.</p><p>"I'll take him with me then Techno." Said Dream- with a smile.</p><p>"W-What?" Techno's hands reached Dream's shoulders yet, he would have wanted to choke him so much. So so much yet he wasn't sure if he could. He needed time.</p><p>"I'm going to take Tommy with me so that you will be able to stay alone and think all you want" Dream said calmly as he offered his hand towards the man.</p><p>He hesitated. Technoblade hesitated because he knew that Phil wouldn't have liked that yet... Yet he needed time to stay alone. To set everything up... To make a funeral for Phil and break the news to Ghostbur... </p><p>God Ghostbur... He had forgot of him. He was going to be so destroyed.</p><p>"Just... Just go away Dream. Get the fuck Out of my property" He said. And Technoblade hated the smile that Dream had on his lips as he turned to Phil's lifeless body and took it in his arms. Walking back to his now colder house.</p><p>His blue coat having dried blood on it, his shirt ripped. His eyes glassy because he wanted to cry so much.</p><p>Technoblade walked back inside without turning back because he knew that if he did; the guilt from leaving Tommy would have added to the one of killing Phil. And he couldn't already wrap his mind over his death yet... How was he supposed to add more guilt to his already tired shoulders?</p><p>Dream broke the fence just to have Tommy falling on his knees in a catatonic state. Slowly the teen blinked his,now dull, blue eyes as he watched the ghost.</p><p>Dream stretched a hand to the teen crouched in front of him. Waiting for him to take it which he reluctantly did after some seconds.</p><p>Dream swiftly pulled up Tommy, before pulling him into an hug. His body temperature warming up the teen as he felt him slowly tearing up. Dream put his hand through Tommy's light blonde hair while the other one kept him close in a symbol of affection and closeness.</p><p>"Is alright Tommy... I will always be here for you" Dream said with a motherly tone. And at those words, Tommy just cried harder. Holding onto the ghost because he was warm, he felt corporeal and so fucking alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Back-up Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Tommy go back to where their home was.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy, wake up..." Dream said with a soft voice as he poked the asleep teen cheek. The ghost smiled a little as the other groaned in annoyance. And only grew more amused when Tommy tried punching him.</p><p>"Hush, it's time to get ready Tommy... Tomorrow will be a great day" said in a sickening sweet tone. The blonde teen eventually opened his dull blue eyes just to meet the ghost face. </p><p>"...good morning Clay" said Dream's brother as he smiled at his dead sibling.</p><p>Dream watched happily Tommy eating his breakfast. Some bread with water and fish. He wondered how it tasted like, he didn't really remembered how food tasted or how it felt generally. Was it squishy and all? Or more like a rock? Really hard and uneasy to swallow? When was it the last time he had actually ate? Before he had "accidentally" got Philza killed... So around almost a year by now.</p><p>"Tommy! Cheer up! Today I've got you something special!" The ghost said with an unusually bright behavior. The teen slowly raised his head and with the usually monotone voice, he asked what did he got him.</p><p>"Well! Since today is your birthday, I've got you a big big thing" Said Dream with a huge smile waiting for Tommy to guess the present.</p><p>Yet he didn't. He just blankly stared at his brother until Dream grew a little less excited. Somewhere deep inside him wondering if he had went too far in manipulating him.</p><p>Dream smiled as he floated a little gingerly. "We are going back to L'Manburg, Tommy. I've already informed Tubbo about it" he said smiling widely. If he still used his mask, no one would have noticed his smile. But he was dead, and masks didn't really ever fit him good.</p><p>Tommy looked at him for a second before his eyes slowly started to lit up. The old childish spark that he held coming back to life. "R-Really?!" He asked with a rather unsure voice. Yet, he looked...alive. More than he had been in those months with only Dream with him.</p><p>"But..." Dream started as he raised his index finger to the air. Tommy's smile dropped as he went back to looking down.</p><p>"I'm not allowed to talk to anyone or to be seen. Like last time... Yeah" Tommy said weakly as he went back to slowly eating his breakfast.</p><p>"That's not it, Tommy. You will go back like normal. It will be all like before the wars. At one condition" Dream said smiling.</p><p>"You will help me, TommyInnit. No matter what, you won't turn your back to the only family you ever had" Dream said with a calm tone. Yet, one that held so much danger in it.</p><p>"Obviously. Why would I even do that?" Tommy asked with an almost betrayed expression. How could Dream, the one that had always done everything for him ever think he would leave him.</p><p>"I'll never leave you Big D. You're my family. And family comes before friends" he said almost authomatically, much to Dream's pleasure.</p><p>"Is that... George and Sapnap used to say it a lot as well but then... Then they left" Dream said as he looked down. Telling lies like second nature, faking his feelings because he knew how to break through Tommy's mind.</p><p>"I know Dream... Don't worry, we will kill them together" Tommy said smiling as he tried to comfort his brother. Truly, Dream had done a marvelous job.</p><p>They left around 9am. Taking with them everything they had because they weren't going back anytime soon. Tommy had carried the majority of the things in a big backpack they had while Dream had made sure of bringing food and drinks and weapons. You could never be sure enough about what may wait for you outside of the camp.</p><p>Tommy honestly was excited. For the first time in months he looked a little more like the kid that used to run around L'Manburg. Dream wasn't sure if he enjoyed it. Yet, he knew that he had done a good job. Tommy was his puppet, and him, the puppeteer. The one moving the strings from behind the curtain. Playing the part of the repenting, sad and amnesiac ghost. Acting and faking until he would strike back and avenge the past.</p><p>The more time passed, the more he tended to forget useless memories. It was as if one day he knew that once he and George used to hang around here and there. And the next day he was met by the void. He was aware that something, a little part of his memories were slipping away, replaced by other ones. Yet, the difference between the fake and the true ones were getting so think and hard to find he wasn't really sure about how much his memories were trustable. </p><p>Yet, if a part of his mind tended to fade away and be replaced with something far different. Another part of his brain instead always stood the same. His mind playing over and over again the events like a broken record. Because Dream couldn't forget those things. Because he wouldn't know what to do if he forgot.</p><p>Dream liked traveling with Tommy. It gave him a lot of time for thinking while the teen enjoyed himself in the wilderness. Acting like he was before everything went south. He would close his bright green eyes and gently float towards L'Manburg, letting the wind play with his hair.</p><p>Summer was back, washing away everything that was left of the winter. Allowing a new start for him and Tommy. Coming back in Summer, knowing that it's the best season in the city he hated so deeply. </p><p>There was no snow on the ground anymore which was good. Snow reminded Tommy of Phil lifeless body. It reminded him of how the people he thought of as family murdered each other. And because of what? Because they didn't wanted to let Dream walk away with his brother? </p><p>Dream had talked about it with Techno. He was so sure that he had talked and agreed with him about it. Because he remembered it. He knew that it had happened because his mind was able to recall the conversation clearly. Yet Technoblade didn't want to let Tommy go. He didn't want to let him be happy with his brother. So Dream had defended himself. And Techno had attempted to kill him, but murdered Phil. </p><p>Dream sighed. Why were people always so mean to him? It was as if he was the scapegoat of the entire server. And then, when he finally tried to get back a little of the happiness they had stole, he was considered as evil. It was stupid. Irrational and so... So cruel. He had thought of everyone in the server as his family since the start. Yet, Wilbur wanted power and dragged with him his brother Tommy. Then his brother Tubbo joined. But Tubbo wasn't his brother right? Or was he? And if then the bee loving kid was his sibling, did it meant that he and Tommy weren't related to each other? What a silly thought.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived around midday of the day after. Tommy was so tired that only his smile didn't left his lips. He was going back to his home, and he would meet everyone again. He would meet Eret, Niki, Fundy and even Tubbo if Dream allowed him to. </p><p>He was so happy and so grateful for everything Dream had allowed him to do. He couldn't wait to see the floating lanterns, the suspended bridges and the houses all built over the lake. People laughing, and smiling and being free. </p><p>As Tommy looked towards the sky, he was met by the sight of the city not so far away anymore. The flags swinging calmly in the warm breeze and smoke coming out from Niki's bakery. The sun, almost as highlighting everything, was shining directly over it. Making both the Dream SMP and L'Manburg looks like heaven. And maybe they were.</p><p>"Don't cry Tommy, it's alright... You are home" Dream said as he kindly wiped off a tear that was slowly starting to fall from the teen's eyes.</p><p>Tommy smiled as he world turned brighter because of Dream's words. He was home with his only family. And that was all that mattered</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Tommy come home and Dream realize that he may have been replaced.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy ran through the Dream SMP lands, enjoying the wooden path trembling a little under his feet. He enjoyed the sun burning over his head and the sound of water passing near him. Tommy enjoyed the wind running through his hair and the birds chirping somewhere over him. Tommy ran through the Prime Path, heading straight to the center of L'Manburg. He ignored the surprised faces of everyone he knew as he kept running to where he knew Tubbo was. He wished he had his compass with him, but it wasn't really important and Dream needed it more. So it was alright. He could survive without it.</p><p>The glass structure started appearing in front of him. The plants and flowers living inside it already visible. The doors were a little open. Not enough to let any bee fly out but enough to let Tubbo or whoever was in there to run away if they needed to. </p><p> </p><p>Dream on the other side walked inside L'Manburg calmly, calmly walking over the wood path, his ghostly feet touching it but unable to actually feel it. He enjoyed the sensation of his mask being placed on the back of his head and barely ever used. He enjoyed how the sun ran through his orange hoodie and how his hair seemed brighter than ever. He really looked like a part of the nether itself. The compass pointing towards L'Manburg hanging from his belt along with his messenger bag. </p><p>Dream enjoyed the silence rather than the nature around him. He enjoyed the feeling of power that the Greater Dream SMP land gave him, even if it was simply a fleeting sensation, it was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy ran inside the glass building. Opening violently the doors, his breath laboured as he kept smiling. The wood doors slammed with force on the walls behind them as a single person stood in the middle of the building. Their wavy brown hair were tied in a small ponytail and their hand was blocked mid air as a small bee flew away, scared by the sound. They slowly lowered their hand, or maybe it was quickly, Tommy couldn't tell. The boy turned towards the source of the noise. They were wearing a black suit along with an emerald green tie that reminded Tommy if his brother's eyes. As the other emerald eyes, which were oh so similar to Dream's, landed over Tommy, the blonde teen started run to Tubbo.</p><p>Jumping over the young president and hugging him so tightly. And maybe he was crying, maybe they were both weeping and sobbing loudly as the bees calmly fled through the doors left open by Tommy. But they didn't care. Because they were together again, and this is all that matters.</p><p> </p><p>Dream walked to the community house, it looked older than he remembered, yet, yet it was still his house. He walked inside, a part of him wishing to see his "friends" in it. Were they even friends in the first place? George was always annoyed by him, and kept yelling because of anything. Maybe, they were friends, maybe, he wasn't really sure.</p><p>The inside of the house was cold and dusty. It crashed greatly with his memories of a warm and familiar place. It was abandoned, no one had taken care of it. The chests were empty and a thick layer of dust had covered everything. This wasn't right.</p><p>Dream looked around quickly, his mind quickly comparing all his memories to what he was seeing. The kitchen in which George and Sapnap used to argue as he sat at the table silently was clearly unused for a long time. The living room in which he used to plan war, wishing so badly for Wilbur to come back and apologize. And if he did that, maybe he would've allowed them to be independent, he would've gave him L'Manburg because he was his family. Perfectly build around him to help him, to live with him... To be a family. But Wilbur never came to say sorry and talk like a civil person. So he had to go to war. He was forced to go against his brother Tubbo. No wait, his brother Tommy. It was Tommy right? He wasn't even related to the beekeeper right? They never went along, he and Tubbo weren't compatible at all. Much less a family. </p><p>Dream looked at the bedrooms, there were four in total. George's which was now empty. Dream remembered begging him to not do something. He had forgot what was the thing he didn't want the brunette to do. It probably wasn't important, another thing proving that they had never been as friendly as he thought.</p><p>Sapnap's bedroom was as empty as George's. He remembered that the arsonist rarely ever spent the night there and often passed the night with him or George. It was because they were friends right? Or there was something under it? Maybe the raven had done it because he wanted to annoy them. Yeah, that sounded more right. </p><p>Then there was his room. But on the door of his room the was a sign saying that it was his. But there was no sign here. Dream opened the door, showing another empty room. But it was a little better. As usual Bad enjoyed framing his photos on the walls of his room. But this was his room right? But if it was his room then why there were empty frames on the white walls? But then, if this was Bad's room then his own was the fourth. But he remembered that his room was actually the third. There was a sign in the door, his door. But there was no sign.</p><p>Angrily Dream kicked open the fourth door just to see a closet. A small room filled with various abandoned items. It wasn't his room. That's right, there were only three rooms, he had forgot. </p><p>The community house had only three house for the members of the Dream Team. Him, George and Sapnap. Then why Bad's room was located where his own room should be? It didn't made sense in the slightest.</p><p>Until a thought started forming in his mind. If Bad's room was there, it was because George and Sapnap had decided that they didn't needed him anymore. It was because they didn't care enough. If they did care then they wouldn't have let someone else have his place. He had been replaced, Dream thought. And, if he had been replaced so easily then, it was only fair for him to hurt them. It was even fairer than before now. Before he visited the community house, he wanted to avenge them abandoning him. But being replaced was a whole new level of infidelity. And the ghost was angry about it. Really really angry.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sobbed as he hugged Tommy, gripping the boy faded red and white shirt. They were both crying actually, one was just doing it a little loudly and the other was hugging a little tighter.</p><p>"5 years Tommy... I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead... I even tried visiting you but you weren't there..." Tubbo sobbed as he embraced the slightly taller boy. Were they even boys anymore? Did they ever had the chance to be kids in the first place with wars and politics and all? "I'm here... I'll never leave you again Tubbo. I'll be always with you from now on. Like the old times" Tommy said as he wiped away some of the tears that were rolling down from his eyes. </p><p>"W-What?" Tubbo mumbled as he broke the hug to watch Tommy in his eyes. Had Tommy's eyes always held that glint of submission? As if someone had tamed him. Had his eyes always been so dark? They weren't blue sky anymore but rather, like the night sky.</p><p>"Tubbo, my brother revoked my exile" Tommy said as he smiled brightly. Tubbo, which had crying, broke down in sobbing once again at the news. His mind focusing entirely on the word exile rather than the far worrying thing next to it. </p><p>"Hush hush Tubbo! I'm here now... You won't have to cry anymore" Tommy said as he wiped away the tears from his best friends as he smiled even more. And, if Tubbo hadn't been crying so much, he probably would have started as well. </p><p>"Yeah... Yeah!" Tubbo said as he nodded, wiping the tears away from his face as a bright smile appeared on his lips. Tubbo looked up to meet Tommy's eyes, just to see his last bee flying out of the open doors. His smile quickly turned in a... Scary one, if you could say it. The boy quickly bent down, picking up a fallen stick which he then pointed at Tommy yelling about bees and something. They both laughed as Tubbo started chasing Tommy with a branch. And, they were kids once again. Tense and sad moods quickly disappearing like ice in summer.</p><p> </p><p>Dream burst out of the community house, his body heating up as his hair got brighter. He had to calm up before he would get on fire the smp. And he knew that, but he didn't really care. Dream ran to the others building of the Greater Dream smp just to find them all in the same state of the community house. In short, the Dream SMP wasn't a thing anymore, and it made Dream doubt his existence a little, but it mainly made him angrier.</p><p>Dream turned his back to the community house as he started to walk towards a small hill. Where he knew that there was a small house. As he walked, he allowed his mind to roam free once again. Comparing and examining every single inch of land. Everything seemed more alive now, compared to his memories, the grass was greener and the sky bluer. Everything was more alive and he enjoyed it. Because it meant that... What did it meant again? He knew that it meant something but he couldn't recall it anymore. He could remember though, that he had fight with Wilbur near that tree once. And that George once had climbed up that tree and then that he had to save him because he couldn't get down. </p><p> </p><p>Almost coincidentally, two boys were chatting in front of a small mushroom looking house. They probably were both in their late twenties despite their height difference.</p><p>The taller one had long black hair tied up with a white cloth. They were wearing a white shirt along with a pair of jeans. From their belt hung a sharp looking sword even though it looked barely used.</p><p>The smaller one on the other side, was wearing a light blue t-shirt along with black pants. They were wearing a pair of white rimmed glasses which looked funnily big for him. They had warm brown hair which were messily cut to be shoulder length. His eyes weren't visible from behind the glasses, but Dream already knew that they were sly blue. Because it was George we are talking about. And Dream knows George like no one else does.</p><p>Dream stood frozen as he watched the two. Only a few feet away from them. George and Sapnap were both carrying some supplies while heading towards George's house, no one still having noticed Dream. But they soon we're going to, because he was in the middle of their road and his body wouldn't move.</p><p>Dream's body had never looked dead. Dying in a pit of lava had gave him the look he had before dying pretty much. He didn't looked like Ghostbur which was cold and paler than any human could ever be. He had a nice body temperature and he looked pretty well. And Dream had considered it a good thing until now.</p><p>Sapnap was the first to notice him. He blocked in his tracks, George following the raven eyes to see what he was looking at and froze as well.</p><p>"George? Sap?" Mumbled Dream. His mind going blank as he stared wide eyes at the two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Forceful Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream, Sapnap and George are together but it's not a meeting the last two wanted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No... It can't be" George started to say as Dream slowly stepped towards him. Dream opened his arms as a happy smile plastered across his face. And maybe he looked a little crazy, his orange hoodie looking brighter as the hue around his hair grew lighter. The light that he emitted naturally going from orange to a pale yellow. Heat waves visible around him as he kept walking towards the two.</p><p>"But it is George. And it is! I'm back for you two. We will never be apart, we will be always together like a family should be" Dream said as he tilted his head a little to the side. His hair falling and framing his face. </p><p>Sapnap, which had quickly put down everything he was carrying,stepped in front of George. His left arm raised as for protecting the smaller one. His right hand had gripped the sword hanging from his belt. "Don't make another step Dream"</p><p>"Or what Sapnap? You will kill me?" Dream mocked him as he stepped towards them more. He was being friendly, he had always acted like that. It was how friendliness should be right? But why weren't they happy to see him? He was smiling, he had his arms open and his words were jovial right? They didn't understood. No, they didn't care enough to understand. Dream's smile only widened more, looking faker than before as their fight. The last one they had played again in his head. They had never been friends in the first place. It was all just an act. It had always been. He had been used.</p><p>Sapnap drew his sword. The enchanted netherite shimmering under the sunlight. He fluidly pointed it at Dream's neck, his black eyes void of any feeling he had before.</p><p>"I won't hesitate Dream. You are not welcome here anymore" Sapnap said firmly, ignoring George's quite sobbing behind him. The colorblind one had always been so more emotional than the other two. He was someone that had to be protected, because only an action could send them to pieces. And because of Dream, he had been so close to the edge of not return. And he couldn't forgive that, along with countless other awful things the man standing in front of Sapnap had done.</p><p>Dream smiled as he brought his hand to the edge of the sword. Bringing it closer to his neck, feeling the sharp part pressing right under his jawline. He aimed it to his jugular, so that Sapnap would have been able to kill him if he had pressed just a little more.</p><p>Sapnap furrowed as he examined carefully the other's actions. Forcing his mind to stay calm, keeping his hatred and all his feelings shut. Honestly, George sobbing and low curses were enough to describe his own feelings perfectly. Dream, the man which had been assumed death after having disappeared was in front of him smiling like a mad man, without mask and with his green eyes shining in something he could only call madness.</p><p>"Come on Snapmap, do it, kill me. I know you want to do it" Dream's voice was friendly to him. It was the same as it always was. Why weren't they hugging him already? Why was Sapnap pointing a sword to him? Oh... They had abandoned him, discarded him, used him under what they called friendship... It was fair they wanted him death. But he didn't wanted to die, not that he was even able to, so he was going to defend himself. He had always defended himself, every time they argued he always defended himself. </p><p>It was happening over and over again. They were going to fight. They always did, and some times George, Sapnap and Bad teamed up to kill him and they would call it manhunt. Then, hunt him down, trying to kill him and then showing it off saying that it was just a game. And then, they would say it had been his idea. How stupid could that be? It was as if he would actually propose them to hunt him down and kill him as he helplessly tried to kill the ender dragon and live.</p><p>They had never been friends. He couldn't remember anything happy related to them anymore, which meant that nothing had ever happened in the first place.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Dream! You know fucking nothing" George yelled from behind Sapnap. Ignoring the tears that were slowly rolling down his eyes. His voice was firm though, and cold. Colder than it had ever been.</p><p>"Hm, I see... I just wanted to give you the satisfaction of doing it. Since we are a family. We will always be" Dream said with that crazed smile plastered on his face. That's right, they are family. Even if they hate him, they are a family... Because he had choose them to be that... Because everyone in the server was his family..? That felt so wrong to think about. Family? Really? Families don't hate each other, families don't use each other and do not go to war against one another because someone wanted power. Why did Wilbur even needed power, why did he wanted a country for himself if he could just ask him and he would have gave him everything. They couldn't be family. His only family was... Tommy, right. Tommy was his brother. </p><p>Dream's mind shifted quickly to a memory he had almost forgot. Him and Tommy tending to a beehive in summer. Tommy had always liked so much bees. How could he had forgot that. </p><p>Dream's mind snapped back to reality, to the sword pointed at his neck by his fake friends. He could only trust himself because only his mind was his friend.</p><p>His hands moved to the blade pointed at his neck. The left hand grabbing tightly the edge of it, before with a strong tug he, quite literally, took the sword from Sapnap's hands. The raven stumbling a little because if the force the weapon had got took from him. Had Dream always been so... Gone? Sapnap's eyes scanned the man standing in front of him, unable to find his friend.</p><p>Dream smiled at the sword in his hands before pointing it at Sapnap, remaking the exact scene of a few seconds before, just switched.</p><p>Dream wheezed at the thought, bringing a hand to cover part of his face. Because oh, it was so funny. The wanted to kill him but look, now it was Sapnap to have a sword pointed at their throat.</p><p>"You know... I never wanted this" Dream said before quickly swinged the sword, launching it in the air before grabbing it mid air, the blade pointing to his chest. Dream smiled before he thrusting the sword in his own chest. Feeling the sword entering in his body, but not feeling pain. Not feeling any blood pouring from the new wound, the sword simply stuck in his ghost body. </p><p>Dream's opened his arms once again as he stared dead eyed at George's and Sapnap's shocked expressions. As they slowly turned from fear and shock to a cold realization. And, oh, it felt good. It felt so good to see their expressions. Knowing that he was dead because of them. Because they didn't wanted him, and now he had a sword stuck in his body and he was smiling. He felt adrenaline running through him as he dead stared at his former friends.</p><p>Maybe now they would have been to talk. If they were going to apologise, then he could temporarily stop his revenge plan to fix their friendship and be a family as they should be. Because Dream was merciful, he always gave a possibility to his opponents. He wasn't the one imposing things. It had always been others.</p><p>"Oh my God... You..." Sapnap started, his mind going blank midway before coming back full force and try to process what was happening. But failing, because how could it be?</p><p>"... You are dead..." George said, feeling his mouth dry. This wasn't right. That wasn't Dream, because Dream was his friend and it wasn't crazy and specially wasn't a ghost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have some questions about the character or the plot feel free to ask them in the comments. I'll answer, most likely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Once Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dream Team is a whole, once again... but, how much will it last this time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George's voice blocked in his throat, everything he wanted to say to Dream immediately disappearing at the sudden revelation. All his anger, the hatred he felt disappearing in a matter of seconds, followed by a pang of crushing guilt and immense sadness. Dream was dead, the only person he loved despite everything, his best friend, the leader of the Dream Team (even if it had ceased to exist long ago). Dream, the one which had disappeared shortly after their fight, was standing in front of him, with the same look of when they had last seen him, still looking like he did five years before... or were they six? He couldn't tell, days having melted together and blurring inside his head as he tried to process everything at once.</p><p>Sapnap was in the same state as George, his hands shaking as he clenched them as tight as he could. Geroge thought that, if it didn't happen already, Sapnap hands were going to bleed from how tight he was pressing his nails against his palm. They had both gone paler of at least five shades, almost matching Ghostbur's appearance.</p><p>"When... when did it happen?" Sapnap asked, his voice deeper than usual, sounding choked as if he was about to cry. "Last summer I think" Dream said with a calm voice, it sounded sad yet, it was calmer than before. It's crazy tone disappeared. Dream smiled before he took the sword out of his body. The hole created by it disappearing and leaving no trace. "Can I get a hug now?" The blonde asked as he opened his arms a little, smiling like he used to do before the wars happened.</p><p>George saw Sapnap hesitating, his lips becoming a thin line as his eyes went watching down. Yet, George wasn't him, so he ran towards his friend, ignoring Sapnap's yells. Because he already knew that it could be dangerous, but he didn't care.</p><p>George ran towards Dream, his feet pounding over the ground. And it felt as if he couldn't even reach him, like in his dreams, running towards his missing friend, stretching out his hand towards him just to see the man disappear. Yet, this time it didn't. His face crashing against Dream's chest, he had always been so tall, he could hear faintly Dream wheezing a little at his actions. He knew that if the blonde had been alive, he would've knocked any trace of air from him because of the impact. But it didn't happen, because he was dead. But he didn't felt like that.</p><p>Because Dream's wasn't cold like Wilbur, the touch of the late founding father was as cold as ice, but Dream's touch. Oh, it felt as if he was alive. The boy was warm, almost too warm for his likings but it felt alive. He couldn't hear the other's heartbeat because there wasn't any; but Dream's arm slowly wrapping around him as he waited for Sapnap to join, felt so familiar it ached.</p><p>Sapnap looked at George, waiting for something to happen, waiting for Dream to harm George. But it didn't happen. George kept sobbing on Dream's chest, clawing at the orange hoodie like he feared that it would disappear. And maybe Sapnap thought that he would, but the tall blonde man stood there nevertheless, comforting George with one arm and still waiting for him to join.</p><p>And maybe that was why Sapnap ran too Dream as well because he couldn't let Dream down again. He already did and now Dream was dead. Sapnap decided to let down his pride, his anger for everything that happened, and embrace the sadness that he usually kept down as he ran towards Dream.</p><p>The three of them stood there for a bit. Crying and sobbing and mourning for the friend they've lost as Dream stared down at them. Hoping to feel better because of the two, yet, he couldn't. Not really anyway. It was as if his mind was too wrapped over his negative feelings to correctly reach out for them. But he tried, and that's all that matters right? He embraced the two, giving them the warmth they needed and let them mourn. He let George and Sapnap cry on his shoulders for him, for his fate and his death. And it was alright, even if he couldn't quite empathize with them, he could still act as a good friend.</p><p>Eventually, they parted, both of them wiping away their tears and noticing that Dream's hoodie was still as dry as before. "Why don't you come in?" He asked, his voice still a little hoarse from all they tears he had shed. Sapnap nodded, not really wanting to let Dream go immediately. They had so much things to catch up on.</p><p>Dream tilted his head before smiling brightly. "Sure! Wait... let me help" He said as he picked up Sapnap's sword and handed it to him, he didn't want to be seen as a threat. Not now anyway.</p><p>Dream followed the two boys inside the mushroom looking house. It was bigger than the last time he had visited it, yet, it still had a certain homey feeling to it. George sat on one of the couches in the living room, gesturing for the other two to come over. Dream sat as he was told to, the couch was comfortable than the last places he had been to... not that it changed much as the majority of where he had been as a ghost was a cold wasteland.</p><p>"So... I think we'll have a lot to talk about" Started Sapnap after a bit, his voice cutting through the tense aura that had appeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On what happened while Dream was... away</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was the first one to talk. "Dream... so... h-how did you die?" Asked the brunette. He knew that it wasn't the better question, but he had to know. Maybe it would help his guilt a little bit, maybe it would help him in knowing what had happened to Dream. He glanced towards the ghost just to see it watching down.<br/>"Really George?! How did you die?! Do you think that's something to ask?" Sapnap yelled almost immediately noticing how Dream was quiet. "What am I supposed to tell him?! Shouldn't we at least know when his memory stops?" George said back just to be interrupted by Dream. </p><p>"Tommy... Tommy pushed me in a pool of lava in the Nether" Mumbled Dream watching down. He could still remember it really really clearly, talking with Tommy on a highway in the hellish dimension when the teen had handed him a fire resistance potion and suggested going for a swim. He could remember uncapping the bottle and drinking the orange liquid just to feel the blonde teen's hands on his back, then it happened. Before he could do anything he felt Tommy pushing him with all his might nearer to the edge until there was nothing under his feet and he was falling to the lava. His eyes fixated on Tommy's blue eyes and his smile burned in his mind as he fell down. </p><p>"What?! Tommy isn't the type of person who would do something like that!!" Sapnap said as he almost slammed his hands over the table. Dream looked away; even if Tommy wasn't someone who would do something like that, he still remembered it clearly. "I... I think he was mad, maybe it was just an accident" Dream said, trying to shift the blame over him. After all, if Tommy got executed because of his death, his revenge wouldn't really have been as good as before.<br/>"Still, that doesn't change the fact that he was the only one with you at the time of your death Clay," Said George, his mind reverting to the use of Dream's original name. He sometimes called him like that to underline how serious he was.</p><p>"I think that at that time both me and Tommy were in a very bad relationship, maybe he just snapped and wanted to punch me but accidentally pushed me to my death" Dream said as he gestured a little, after all, Tommy was just a kid. And kids were easy to manipulate and to use for someone's own disposal. George sighed quickly followed by an equally annoyed Sapnap. "...Wait a moment, when did it happen?" Sapnap said after a moment, Dream looked at the raven confused by the question. "When did you die, can you remember that?" George said as he seemed to catch up on Sapnap's line of thought.<br/>Dream thought about it for a moment. He knew that it was summer and that Tommy hadn't been in exile for too long so not too long ago.</p><p>"Well, in the summer in which Tommy had been exiled so around... last Summer I think?" Dream said. He knew that it was improbable that so little time had passed yet... yet time was blurred in his mind. He knew that Phil died in winter because there was snow, but he couldn't really tell in which winter it had happened. George and Sapnap exchanged a glance before turning back to staring at their late best friend. </p><p>"Dream... Clay, Tommy was exiled almost six years ago" Said George, his voice almost dreadful as his eyes refused to make eye contact with him. Dream's brain almost went haywire, 6 years? He had been dead for half a decade?! The blonde stared at his hands without seeing them. He couldn't remember spending all that time as a ghost. If he was dead then, when did he visited Techno? Was it a year ago? Last week? He couldn't remember and his mind refused to co-operate. </p><p>"Whoa there Dream! It's okay, there is no need to panic alright?" George's voice sounded panicked, why though? He was calm, or at least he thought so... He was calm right? He wasn't freaking out, right? Suddenly, he snapped back to reality. He didn't even notice that he had spaced out. As he came back to his senses, the room temperature almost instantly dropped back to the initial one. "I... I'm sorry" Dream said, his mind had almost completely shut off during his... how could he even call it? Panic attack? It didn't sound right, not really. Not that George and Sap seemed in better conditions. "We... We assumed that you had gone on an adventure or something, we thought you had gone doing something while... while you were actually dead" Said Sapnap, a mixture of anger and sadness painted over his face. </p><p>The room fell in an awkward silence until Dream broke it, wanting to get more information about what had happened while he was...gone. "So... Is anyone going to catch me up on what happened?" Dream said as he smiled softly, trying to higher the mood of the room, he hoped it would work. He liked being with the two, his mind was always so blurred and caught up over other things, so, being able to think freely was relaxing. George stared at him for a few seconds before Sapnap laughed a little, his reaction magically making the whole mood lighter.</p><p>"Man, you are dead and we just thought that you had like went living somewhere away... and the only thing that you can think about is what happened while you were dead?" Sapnap said sounding almost relieved, in all honesty, he had expected Dream to be angry about having no one looking for him. Yet he wasn't... or at least didn't seem like that.</p><p>"Well... The BadLands are still independent, they have their land and Punz joined them. There are rumors saying that something bad is happening there, the whole aura of the place seem... off" George started to say, crossing his arms as he leaned on the couch. </p><p>"Won't Bad tell you? I mean, he's still part of our team after all" Dream said just to be met with Sapnap's deny. "Bad and we kinda drifted apart after your disappearance. He lived with us for a few years but then he went back to the BadLands" George explained. So... they did try to get Bad to take his place after all. "I see... What about L'Manberg?" Dream asked, his voice growing a little colder at the name. </p><p>Sapnap sighed. "L'Manberg took down the walls you've built a year after your disappearance. Tubbo got re-elected as the president and well... they are doing fine." Sapnap said. "Since Tommy had been exiled the whole land has got way more pacific, even Quackity seems to have been calmed down. I mean, a few years ago he was rambling about bringing Schlatt back to life but he calmed down after a bit." He continued. "A lot of people moved there too and well... it's a really good place to live in," The raven said carefully as if he was trying to avoid making Dream angry. After all, they knew that the ghost didn't exactly like the other faction too much.</p><p>Dream stood silent as he got the new information sink. "So... how many people still live in the Dream SMP?" Dream asked after a few moments, his voice sounding colder than he intended. George glanced for a moment at Sapnap before sighing. "Only me, Dream. Everyone else has either moved to L'Manburg, El Rapids, Dry Waters or the BadLands" George said with a sigh. "What about Eret? His kingship was referred to this faction, what about him?" Asked Dream. "...Eret basically moved to L'Manburg with Niki and Fundy, he still holds the title and the castle but the Greater Dream SMP is basically dead..." Sapnap said, ready to witness Dream's rage.</p><p>But it didn't happen.</p><p>Dream's laugh echoed in the silent house. "That's good, I was wondering how you were doing. I'm glad everyone is happier now" Dream said smiling. He was lying. The ghost was hating it, how did they dare to move away to factions that shouldn't have existed in the first place. It wasn't right, it didn't really matter if L'Manburg had a technically better land, it didn't matter if everything was peaceful because he didn't accept it. And if he didn't accept it then it wasn't simply meant to be.</p><p>From what he had understood, the people who lived in the Dream SMP moved mainly in four places, the BadLands, El Rapids, L'Manburg, and Dry Waters... "Wait, only you?" Dream said as George's words started to make sense in his head. "You don't live here?" Dream questioned as he turned towards Sapnap. </p><p>The man avoided Dream's emerald eyes as he looked away. "Do you remember Karl?" Dream did, in a blurry way. They had never interacted together too much. "Well... Quackity, Karl and I got married a few months ago so I'm moving with them to El Rapids. It's a surprise though, kind of" Sapnap said with a strange smile. Oh... so after all he did leave him behind. Could Dream even feel betrayed by it, after all, he had disappeared for years so he didn't really have the right to feel betrayed. He felt so regardless. </p><p>"Congratulations" Dream said with a grin, honestly, he was fairly sure that whatever he had thought about hadn't shown on his face. "Heh, thanks, man!" Said Sapnap, feeling as if his father had just given him his for marriage. And maybe it was a little like that.</p><p>Sapnap moved to El Rapids the next day while Dream moved back to the community house, cleaning it up and trying his best to restore it to how he remembered it. While the look was off, the cold feeling it had matched Dream's memories perfectly. Tommy moved in the community house as well, his energic aura restored partially to the one he had before the exile. It was good to have at least someone else with him, honestly, he wasn't sure what would have happened to him if he didn't have Tommy with him.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, the whole situation somehow felt so familiar to Tommy. It felt as if he was living Wilbur's last months all over again. But he couldn't... he didn't want to tell it to Dream. Saying to his brother that he reminded him of his other... brother... But he and Wilbur weren't related, right? Dream had said so, that he and Wilbur were just childhood friends. Yes, he was the only person he could hold onto to. It felt a little wrong to think that though... still, he knows that his family killed each other but he also knows that Dream is his family. In a sense... it was rather confusing. To one side there was the family that had left him and that proceeded to kill each other in front of his eyes. And to the other side, there was Dream which had always been to his side, that had always been friendly and that had always done the best for him. In a way, he felt more related to Dream than to anyone else. Except for Tubbo maybe. </p><p>Talking about Tubbo made him happy, yet, he felt also a little unease about it. So many things had changed in six years, maybe Dream wasn't affected by it, yet, he was. They were both adults, first of all, it didn't really change much, still, adults were supposed to act as such. He had already mourned the years he had wasted in exile, unable to do as he wished, only with Dream to keep him from going crazy. Second thing, for how much he wanted to deny it, they had changed. And their friendship had shifted along with them. Sometimes he felt as if there was a wall between them; watching Tubbo talk with Fundy and Niki only accentuated his feelings. Still, Tommy was glad to be back. He loved being able to walk around L'Manberg without the threat of being shot on sight. Yet, even if everyone acted nice to him, trying to restore the friendship they had with him. No one treated Dream quite right. Not that a lot of people had been informed of Dream status, or of his presence at all. Yet, he could see it. How George and Sapnap were always so cautious around his brother; how Quackity had tried to rip Dream's head off the moment he had seen him. It felt wrong yet, he also knew that his brother's antics had been wrong more than one time. He couldn't bring himself to truly feel bad about them though. He was able to see Dream's point of view now, he knew why he had done something and what it costed, so he was alright with it.</p><p>He didn't really want to go against Dream because he was grateful for everything he had done for him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Discontinuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys, it's me, the author.</p><p>So, I've decided to stop working on this work because of various reasons. I mean, the first arc (chap1 to 10) was really fun to write and it felt really cool and all. But now that I'm writing the second arc, I've realized that maybe I'm doing this wrong. Allow me to explain, I've never had time to watch the streams because they happen at 2 am where I live, so I don't really know if I'm writing things in character or not. Also, with school and all, it gets kinda overwhelming to write during the day. I'm really grateful for all the support this fic got, and since I know that unfinished works are kind of annoying because there is no way of knowing the end, I'll put here the outline I was planning to write.</p><p>Bye,<br/>Frisk :)</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Outline<br/></strong>
  <em>former title 1: Ghosts aren't that nice<br/></em>
  <em>former title 2: About Revenge<br/>current title: Ghost!Dream doing ghost stuff</em>
</p><p><span class="u">2 arc ideas<br/></span>ch1 - Ghost!Dream + Tommy go back to L'Manburg<br/>ch2 - filler<br/>ch3 - filler<br/>ch4 - George, Sapnap, and Dream make up<br/>ch5 - Sapnap moves permanently with Karl and Quackity - minor filler<br/>ch6 - Dream kills Sapnap while Quackity is away by burning down their house | Karl survives <br/>ch7 - George finds out due Karl and he immediately confronts Dream since they were the only one knowing <br/>ch8 - Dream , George and Tommy confrontation | Dream blames Tommy <br/>ch9 - George doesn't believe Dream and try to attack the ghost killing Tommy in the process <br/>ch10 - Dream manages to convince everyone that George is a threat || George is exiled and dies in exile</p><p><span class="u">3 arc ideas<br/></span>ch1 - Dream goes to Eret castle for revoking their kingship <br/>ch2 - Dream and Eret confrontation <br/>ch3 - Dream becomes king of the smp while Eret disappear <br/>ch4 - Tubbo realizes the major threat Dream now is and think on what to do <br/>ch5 - Dream and Ranboo patnership, spy Ranboo because he wants to live || Tubbo informs Ranboo <br/>ch6 - Ranboo and Tubbo link everything that happened (Sapnap death to Eret disappearence) to Dream <br/>ch7 - Dream is arrested and judged for his crimes by the supreme court of the nation (Tubbo, Tommy, Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo) <br/>ch8 - They realize that Dream is technically unstoppable and they can't do shit about it <br/>ch9 - Ranboo realize that both helping Dream and going against him count as sides | He talks to Fundy and Niki about making a new secret neutral faction <br/>ch10 - The three create a new faction which swore to don't intervene anymore</p><p><span class="u">4 arc ideas<br/></span>ch1 - Tubbo, Quackity &amp; Karl decide to find Eret so that they will have an ally more | They find Eret <br/>ch2 - They go to find Techno | Techno informs them of Phil | He then join them in taking down Dream<br/>ch3 - Eret asks Niki and Fundy to join him | They join him but keep it secret from Ranboo <br/>ch4 - They all go to the Badlands for recruiting Bad, Skeppy &amp; Ant | Resolving of tensions <br/>ch5 - They arrive and the other 3 are informed of the situation - They refuse to help</p><p><span class="u">5 arc ideas<br/></span>ch1 - The allies help the badlands which then join | They go back to L'Manburg to find L'Manhole - Dream is crazy full mode <br/>ch2 - A really panicked Ranboo joins them as he realize he has done Eret's same mistake <br/>ch3 - It's war . Dream manages to heavily injure the majority of the others but it's still wounded heavily as well | It becomes Dream vs Techno at the end as the server spectates w Gods fighting each other <br/>ch4 - Dream's and Techno's final battle as they both fight for their lives | Techno manages to push Dream inside the frozen water they had prepared for Dream | Dream's and Techno's last thought</p><p><span class="u">"Bad" ending<br/></span>-- Dream Wins -- <br/>Everything aside the Greater Dream SMP is destroyed as Dream reigns, immortal and untouchable, over everyone left alive. No one is free to talk, no one is free to do as they please because they could be the next ones to die. <br/>&gt; Technoblade is kept in the Pandora's Vault and left alone to rot. <br/>&gt; Tubbo becomes Dream's "new" little brother and is manipulated like Tommy to become someone ready to die for him. <br/>&gt; Quackity is disposed off because of his vegeneance seeking attitude <br/>&gt; Bad becomes Dream's new best friend, honouring their shared past. Bad hangs on knowing that at least Skeppy is safe and he will be as long as he resists <br/>&gt; Fundy becomes Dream's husband as Fundy wanted at the real start | He... Housewife Fundy, can't go out and his sole purpose is to love and cherish Dream. Forever <br/>&gt; Ranboo becomes Dream's right hand man and his memory grow even worse as his only purpose now is to documentate Dream's actions, day by day <br/>&gt; Niki since is one of Fundy's best friends is granted a place in the palace. She is allowed to re-open her bakery and somehow manage to get a kinda similar life to the one she had before the wars <br/>&gt; Eret acts as a cover for Karl's Ant and Skeppy's plan | He's then exposed after the 3 have successfully started it and is put in prison as well but far away from Techno so that they can't interract <br/>&gt; Karl , Ant &amp; Skeppy use Karl's power to go back in time and create a timeline change so that, even if their universe is doomed, at least they will save another one - They switch the potion that led to Dream's death which brings them to the canon universe</p><p><span class="u">"Good" ending<br/></span>Dream dies in the battle against Techno. He turns into an obsidian statue and Techno drowns sue to the long time without being able to go back to the surface. All the factions get teared down as a new era of peace descends upon the Dream SMP. Everything is better than ever and conflicts are solved thru talks. Weapons become simple items to chop trees and kill animals with and no blood is she'd anymore. The three lives system, manipulated by Dream during the war, is abolished by the president Tubbo. Quackity along with Fundy and Karl manage to create a way to resurrect those who died by Dream's hand and bring back Phil, Sap, Tommy, George and everyone else which had died during Dream's crazy reign. Phil is brought back to life and he has back Wilbur and Tommy so that he has a chance to be a fucking good father for once. Dream's obsidian statue is brought and abandoned in the artic ocean and a statue of Techno is made to remember their hero. And they would love to bring Techno back, but his death is so linked to Dream's that they could accidentally bring the crazy bastard back. So they live their lives, finally free from everyone and everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>